Past Meetings
by Crystal Waterfall
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Hermione goes back in time. The time turner takes her back to the night she aborted her child. Will she keep it? SSHG, follows from How one decision can change your life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry for the huge wait but I had problems with the computer, it literally fell apart! Also, just a quick note to say that I don't have microsoft word installed on this computer yet, so if there are any mistakes in the chapters I do apologise. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy the sequal! For anyone who hasn't read How one decision can change your life, I suggest you read that before you begin this one, as it would make more sense. Also it is SSHG, and if you don't like that type of paring, don't read it.**

**Last time: Right, Hermione went back in time to try to save Ginny. She notices that the time turner took her back to the night she aborted her child. Will she keep it?**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione waited for a moment for her head to stop spinning. She blinked a few times and waited until her vision cleared. She was still pregnant! She pulled out her wand and vanished the vile containing the horrid silver potion. She looked at her stomach once more and smiled. She knew she couldn't get rid of it, not when she knew Severus still cared.

But how was she going to tell him? He doesn't approach her until four years from now. Well, she would deal with that when she came to it, but for now she had to worry about telling Ginny, not to mention Harry and Ron. She paled at that thought. There would be murder once she told them. She looked up to see Ginny walk into the bedroom, her hair damp from the shower.

"I thought you would have been asleep by now."

Hermione tried to smile, but failed. Ginny, sensing something was wrong, frowned.

"Ok, Mione, what's up?"

She shifted uncomfortably and averted her eyes under Ginnys gaze. "Um, I need to tell you something, Gin. But you have to promise you won't get angry. And you can not tell anyone this, ok?"

Ginny nodded and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and for the second time, told her friend about her relationship with Severus. This time, however, would be slightly different.

Ginny stared at Hermione with wide eyes. Her mouth was hanging slightly open. Hermione grew nervous. She hated being looked at like that.

"Close your mouth, Ginny, you'll catch flies."

Her mouth snapped closed and she blinked a few times. "Sorry, Mione, but bloody hell! I can't believe it. You were really involved with Snape?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "Yes, Ginny, I was. But like I said before, he broke it off with me on the last day of school."

"So that was why you were so upset?"

"Yes."

Ginny looked at her for a minute longer before speaking. "So what else do you have to tell me?"

Hermione shook her head slightly. Ginny always knew when someone was hiding something.

"I'm also pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Ginny, keep your voice down! Yes, I'm pregnant and before you ask yes, it is his child."

"But, Mione, you can't be serious about keeping it, can you? I mean what about your future, your plans, everything you've ever wanted?"

"I can still do what I wanted, Gin. I'm just going to have to change my options a little. If I can do that, then I won't have a problem."

"What are you going to do then? Surely the universities won't let you attend now that you are pregnant."

"I won't go to university..."

"Mione, you can't do that!"

"Let me finish! I won't go to university. I'll go back to Hogwarts, explain my situation and ask for an apprentiship there. There have been a few situations like mine, according to 'Hogwarts: A History."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mione."

"So do I, Gin."

**Well, there you have it. I know it's a little short, but that was a type of introduction. The other chapters will be longer, don't worry. Please, let me know what you think and feel free to point out any mistakes I've made. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Thank you! I really thought you guys might have given up on me... I probably would have done! Like I mentioned in the previous note, I don't have a spell checker, so I may not notice any mistakes I may make, so once again, I do apologise.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny shot Hermione a pointed look as Harry and Ron dragged themselves to the table. Hermione nodded at Ginny and mouthed 'later' to which Ginny returned with a nod of her own. Hermione turned her attention back to her untouched plate of food. She was too nervous to eat a thing.

Last night, Ginny had made her promise that she would tell Harry and Ron today and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. She knew what would happen. Harry would go quiet, Ron would shout, both would be angry and then they won't talk to her for a long time. The last time that they had a huge argument was in her third year when she told McGonagall about the firebolt Harry recieved on christmas day. Only this time, it would be worse than then.

Hermione excused herself from the table and made her way to the library to think. How was she going to tell them? She knew it would end in a row, it was inevitable. She looked at her stomach. She was only a month pregnant, so she wasn't showing - yet. She was feeling more tired than usual though, but that may have been because she was getting up an hour ealier every day to throw up. She grimaced. She hated that part of pregnancy. It somehow reminded her of being a child again, without the privellages of laying in bed all day while your mother fussed around you.

She heard the door open and turned to see Ginny entering the room. She smiled slightly and Hermione forced a smile back. Ginny sat down next to Hermione and opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione cut her off.

"I know I have to tell them today, ok? But it's going to be really hard for me, Gin, so please don't pressure me into it."

Ginny nodded. "I know, but you will have to tell them eventually, just like you will have to tell Snape."

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. "Don't remind me! I really don't want to think about that just yet."

"Sorry." They sat in silence for a while, before Ginny spoke up. "Were you seious last night when you said that you would go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione opened her eyes to look at her friend and replied, sounding determined, "Yes I was serious. I think it's the best solution. I've read all about it. I'll have to tell Severus about the baby first, though. Once I tell Dumbledore, he has to tell the staff about it, you know, so they're aware of my condition."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I guess that it is the best solution," she smiled then, "well at least we'll be able to see each other more often."

Hermione smiled back, "Yeah we will, I know if I went to the university, I would really miss you guys." That was true. When she had been away studying charms she had missed her friends immensly. She just hoped that this wouldn't change anything major in the final outcome of the war... except for Ginny. All she needed to do was to keep everything the same but make sure Ginny stayed safe. She couldn't get the picturre of her lifeless eyes from her mind. She shuddered at the memory.

"You cold, Mione?"

Hermione forced a smile and replied, "I'm fine Ginny. Come on, I suppose we should tell the guys. No use in putting it off any longer."

"Ok, are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, her jaw set, eyes determined. "Lets go."

They both left the library in search of Harry and Ron. They found them in the front room, thankfully alone. They walked in, Ginny locking the door and Hermione silencing the room. Harry and Ron looked at them in confusion.

"Er, what's going on?" Ron asked, nervously.

Hermione took a deep breath and told the boys to sit down. When everyone was seated she spoke up.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you and you won't like it. But I want you to swear to me that you will let me finish, ok?"

"We promise, Mione. Now what is it, are you ok?" Harry asked. He and Ron both looked concerned.

She avoided looking at them and chose to stare at her lap instead.

"I was involved with someone last year..."

"Who?"

"For how long?"

Harry and Ron had asked their question at the same time and Hermione looked annoyed at the disturbance. They both apologised and remained quiet.

"Well, I had been seeing him since december, but we broke it off just before I left. I was seeing a teacher..."

"WHAT!" Ron had jumped up from his seat and was staring at Hermione. Ginny hit him across the head.

"Ron, sit down, for Merlin's sake! Can't you see that this is hard for her to tell us?"

Ron slumped down, and asked sarcastically, "I suppose you are going to tell us it was Snape aren't you?"

Ron looked up at Hermione, shocked by her silence. "Oh my god, you aren't serious, are you? You wouldn't go with that git, you cant!"

"Ron, I'm sorry. It just happened, I didn't plan it!"

"Oh, shut up, of course you didn't! What has that bastard done to you Mione? What's he given you?"

"Ron, will you sit down and listen to me? Please!"

Her eyes darted to Harry, who hadn't said anything yet. He sat looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. When it was silent again, she told them everything. They both sat in what seemed to be shock. Neither one looked at her for a while. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"So it's over between you?"

"Yes."

"Well... I guess it's ok then, I mean I'm not happy with the whole situation, but if you say it's over then I guess we can forget about it, right Ron?"

He nodded. "I guess so. I just can't believe it though. Still, I guess it could have been worse."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat and cleared her throat. "Um, actually there's something else I need to tell you."

Eyes were immidiately placed back onto her, which made her shift even more.

"Well, you see, um, the thing is... I'm um, I'm pregnant, with his child."

**HAHAHA! I'm so evil! I'm not really, I just thought that was a good place to end the chapter. Well, let me know what you think... REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Hi everyone. Thanks for being so patient with me. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I was last time, but what with it being my last year at college, I'm getting a huge amount of work every night. So I haven't really had much time to do anything creative... damn teachers! **

**Angela Danton: I can't remember when, but I did mention that when Hermione went back in time, she would be in her old body. That way she won't look like she had aged four years in one night. I think it was in one of the author's notes, but I'm not too sure.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione shifted in her seat, feeling like a child under the horrified looks of Harry and Ron. Ron had turned as red as his hair, with his mouth hung open, he looked like he was struggling to speak. Harry, once again had an impassive look. Hermione wasn't shocked at his reaction though, as Harry had been hiding his emotions from others recently, but sometimes he accidentally allows some emotion to slip through his facade. She was brought out of her thoughts when Ron suddenly jumped up from his chair.

"You whore! How could you? The whole Snape thing I could forgive, but now this! You are carrying that bastards kid! What the hell were you thinking? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Before anyone could stop him, or say anything, Ron stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione hung her head, trying to keep Harry and Ginny from seeing her cry. It was quiet for a long time after Ron left and Hermione started to feel agitated that Harry had still said nothing. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixed to the floor.

"Harry?"

Immediately his eyes locked onto hers. She was taken aback at how cold they were and for a second she was actually afraid of him. She swallowed.

"Please, say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I don't even know you anymore. For the first time in my life, I agree with Ron."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't plan this!"

"Well, maybe you could get rid of it," he replied coldly.

"I can't do that. It's wrong, no matter who the father is. I won't do it and I don't care how you feel," she said simply. It was true. After she saw the look in his eyes, the cold, hateful look, she realised that Harry and Ron still hadn't grown up yet. Harry accepted her relationship with Severus when he was older, because he had matured. However, they had only just left Hogwarts, so there was bound to be a grudge still held against him.

Harry stood up, looking down at Hermione. She had never felt so small in her life, but she wasn't about to let him think he has that effect on her. She stood up and looked back at him, her jaw set.

"Well if that's how you feel, then I have nothing left to say. Goodbye."

With that, Harry walked out the room without so much as a backwards glance. Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself not to let the tears fall. At least not just yet. She would wait until later, when she was alone. She felt arms wrapping around her and she opened her eyes to see Ginny.

"Mione, I'm so sorry that happened. I didn't think they would take it that bad."

Ginny sounded close to tears herself and Hermione returned the hug. "It's ok, Gin. I wasn't expecting them to take it well anyway. But it's over and done with now. I just hope they come round eventually."

They sat down on the couch in silence. Hemione was still somewhat shocked at the boys reaction to the news. But what did she expect? Severus wasn't exactly their favourite teacher.

"If you want, I'll talk to them for you."

"No, that might make things worse. I think it would be best if we left them alone for now."

"Alright. I hope it works out for everyone in the ned, though."

"Me too."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to write to Dumbledore, asking if I could discuss an apprentiship that I could take at the school."

"What one did you have in mind?"

Hermione thought for a while. Technically, she had already studied charms and she didn't want to waste this time doing something she had already done.

"Well potions is out of the question. So my next option would be transfiguration."

"Right, well, you should get writing then. I'll leave you to it. I've got homework that needs doing anyway."

Hermione made her way upto her room, closing the door behind her. She locked the door and cast a silencing charm. She collapsed onto her bed and allowed her tears to fall. She had never felt so alone in her life.

**There you go. I know, short again. But when things pick up, the chapters will be longer, so don't worry! Thank you for all the wonderfull reviews everyone... feel free to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews people, keep it up! Also, thanks for being so patient about the updates, I got home early today so I thought why not? It's either this or Spanish homework... writing chapters for this story won ten fold. As for the chapter lengths, I promise to make them longer for you guys. **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Hermione was barely aware of Ginny, who was shaking her awake. She had barely slept that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Harry and Rons hateful stares. She couldn't believe their reaction towards her. No doubt Ron had told his mother, he can't keep his mouth closed when he's angry.

Hermione sighed and waved Ginny off her, telling her she would be up soon. According to her watch, it was nearing ten thirty. She had already been up at seven, throwing up. That was one of the worst parts of pregnancy and she really didn't want to think of the other symptoms.

She threw the covers off her body and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Today she needed to owl Dumbledore. She hoped there was still a place at Hogwarts for her, as they did get a lot of applicants.

As she made her way to the bathroom she encoutered Harry on the landing. He quickly glanced at her, before lowering his eyes to the floor and stalked past her. Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't care as much as she thought she would. But Harry didn't bother her. The bigger problem was Ron. He wouldn't be able to help himself. Every time he sees her, he will always have something snide to say to her.

She supposed she would have to get used to it though. She hated it when they fought, but she was too stubborn to talk to them. They would have to make the first move, something which she doubted would happen in the near future. At least Ginny hadn't followed in the same footsteps as the boys.

She left the bathroom feeling slightly better than she did that morning. However, as she made her way to the kitchen she began to feel a sense of dread. If Ron had told everyone, how would they act around her? Would they treat her the same as Harry and Ron did, or worse?

Well, she would just have to find out, she thought stubbornly. She raised her head, set her jaw and walked into the kitchen.

Molly, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny and a few others were sat around the table. They all looked up as she walked in, both Harry and Ron giving her looks of disgust. Ginny stood from the table and stood next to Hermione, giving her silent support, to which Hermione was grateful for. To her surprise, Molly smiled at her, like she always did.

"Hermione, could I have a word? It won't take long dear."

Hermione followed Molly into the empty sitting room and closed the door behind her. She wondered if she was going to get shouted at. She hoped not, with her hormones all over the place, she would dissolve into tears with a few stern words.

They sat down and Molly took a deep breath.

"Now, Ron told me yesterday that you had told both Harry and himself that you were... um, pregnant. With Severus Snapes child. Is that true?"

Even though Molly was speaking to her kindly, Hermione burst into tears. She was not expecting this and apparently, neither was Molly.

"Hey, I was only asking, dear! Don't worry, this sort of thing happenes quite often, you know. But a teacher student relationship isn't as common. Look, you're not in trouble, at least not with me anyway."

Hermione tried to calm herself and talk at the same time. "It wasn't my f-fault! I d-didn't want this to h-h-happen," she took a deep breath and carried on, "and now Harry and Ron h-hate me!"

After that her words became unitelligable as she sobbed uncontrollably. Molly pulled her to her and held her while she cried.

"Ssh, it's ok. They don't hate you, dear. They're just shocked. They will get over it, you'll see."

Once Hermione's sobs subsided, Molly carried on, "Now Ginny tells me that you have already decided what you are going to do and I can honestly say that it is a good idea. However, I am a little concerned about Professor Snape's reaction. You will have to tell him about this. Sooner rather than later."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I would like to speak with him, but I just don't know what to say. He'll hate me, I know he will. I've ruined his life too!"

"You haven't! Don't say that. If anything, having a child may even make him soften up a little. I've seen it happen to many people, trust me," Molly replied, with a small wink.

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She hoped Severus took the news well. In the other time, he had told her he still cared about her, but how much? Would he still be interested when she turned up on his doorstep, pregnant with his child? She didn't know at this moment in time. She didn't even know what he did in the four years she was away.

She forced a smile at Molly and replied, "I'm sure you're right, Mrs Weasley. Thank you for being so helpful."

"Don't worry about it. Now, you must be hungry. Come on, I'll fix you something to eat. You need to keep your streangth up now," she said with a small smile.

After Molly was satisfied Hermione had eaten enough, she allowed her to leave the kitchen. Hermione made her way to her room to write the letter to Dumbledore. She wouldn't tell him about the pregnancy in the letter, just that she was in a situation reguarding her further education and that she would like to speak with him. Although she knew he would suspect something, she wouldn't be surprised if he already knew, she didn't want to take any chances of the letter being intercepted.

She was glad she decied to buy an owl at the end of her seventh year, there was absolutley no way Harry would let her use Hedwig.

She attatched the letter to her owls leg and watched it fly off in the direction of Hogwarts. She felt slightly apprehensive at going back to the school that had been her home for so long, even if it was for a short period of time. She didn't know what to expect with Severus either. She hoped he would be supportive, but somehow she doubted it.

She sighed and left the room in search of Ginny. She decided to spend the rest of the day with her friend. She felt like she hadn't spent as much time as she should with her. She had, after all, given her support when she needed it. She just wished she could be there for her when she saw Severus... but she had to deal with that alone.

**Hmm, not much going on... but all stories have slow starts and hopefully this one will get better within the next few chapters. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I didn't realise how long it had been. Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you aren't too mad at me for taking so long! I'm off sick, so I thought I would take advantage of that. College is such a bitch, I have no spare time at all right now, so I'll try to make this chapter longer, as it might take a while to get another chapter out.**

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few days, Hermione spent most of her time with Ginny. She was happy for the distraction Ginny provided for her. This way she didn't spend hours worrying over the letter she sent Dumbledore. Whenever they bumped into Harry and Ron, Ginny would always get rid of them, which was something Hermione was grateful for. She couldn't stand having them around, glaring at her and making horrid comments to her.

Hermione smiled when she remembered the 'small' incident the previous day at Diagon Alley. They ran into Harry and Ron outside the Quidditch shop. Harry didn't say anthing, but chose to glare at her. Ron, however, had suggested, rather rudely, that Hermione shoud take up something to keep her active, as she looked like she was gaining weight. The comment wasn't really a big deal to Hermione, but Ginny stepped in and told them where to go. It was rather amusing to see the two of them walking off with their tails between their legs. She had never seen Ginny so angry before. She reminded herself to never get on the wrong side of her!

Currently, Hermione was helping Molly clean up. Ginny had been told to get some of her homework done by both Hermione and Molly. Hermione reminded her that it was her last year at Hogwarts, an important one at that. So with Ginny occupied, Hermione decided, despite the protests from Molly, to help her around the house. She had grudgingly agreed, with warnings of how she shouldn't overdo things and to take it easy. Hermione sighed. She knew Molly was only thinking of her health, but she was pregnant, not dying.

She was in the kitchen, drying the dishes, when she first sighted the owl. She felt her stomach clench with nerves. What if he was too busy? What would she do then? She tried to calm herself and carried on with her task, knowing it would be a while before the owl arrived.

Half an hour later and Hermione held the reply in her hand, while she gave the owl a treat. When it flew off she sat down and looked at the letter. She let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding and opened the letter.

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**I must say I was quite shocked by your letter. I have always thought you knew what you wanted... but I have obviously been proven wrong. However, your letter did cause me some concern. I will have to talk to you about your change of decision concerning your position at the university. Enclosed with this letter is a portkey. It will automatically activate itself at exactly eleven a.m the next morining the letter is read. Be ready for that time. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts once again.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore.**_

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn't know why she was so nervous about his response. She put it down to the fact that when she found out when she would go to Hogwarts, she would see Severus again. She had no idea how he would respond to the news. Well, she would find out tomorrow.

She finished clearing up the kitchen in time for Molly to come in to prepare the dinner. She made her way up the stairs to get ready for her meeting. She didn't really need anything, but being Hermione, she wanted to make sure she was ready. She sorted out some clothes and when she was happy with her choice she went to find Ginny.

She found her in the library, still doing her homework.

"Are you almost done?"

Ginny's head shot up quickly.

"Mione, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Hermione laughed, "Sorry, Gin. Next time I walk through the house, I'll try to make some noise!"

"Ha, funny," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"No need to be like that."

Ginny sighed and put her quill down on the table. "I know, I'm just stressed out. Sorry."

"It's ok. How are you getting on?"

"Alright, I'm nearly done. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just came up to tell you that I will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Really? What time?"

"Eleven. I'm not sure when I'll be back though. Just don't tell the boys."

"Of course I won't."

"Good. I don't want them to know."

"They don't deserve to. Not after how they have treated you."

"I know that. Anyway, I think you have done enough to have a break. Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Thank Merlin! I'm starving."

Hermione laughed when Ginny jumped up from her chair and practically ran from the room.

She followed Ginny from the room down to the kitchen. Everyone was already down there, which made her feel uneasy as she made her way into the room, even though the only people glaring at her was Harry and Ron. She sat next to Ginny and Molly, who started filling her plate up with tons of food.

"There you go, dear. You need to keep your strength up."

Molly gave her a friendly smile, oblivious to the looks off Harry and Ron. Ginny however, did notice them.

"Oh, grow up you two, for goodness sake!"

Molly turned and glared right back at Harry and Ron, who dropped their gaze and resumed eating.

After dinner was over, Hermione made her way upstairs to shower and change for bed. She had finally found a charm to keep her hair soft. It didn't make it straight, but without the frizzyness, the waves in her hair looked nice.

She climbed into bed, setting an alarm to wake her up for nine. She usually didn't need to do this, but for some reason all she wanted to do was sleep all the time. So it was better o be safe, than sorry.

Her hand once again rested itself onto her stomach. She couldn't feel it, but just knowing that there was somthing there comforted her. She smiled and allowed herself to drift off into a deep sleep, the guilt that she had felt for so many years had gone completely, making her feel lighter than she had felt in a while.

**There you go, another chapter! How am I doing with grammer? Like I said, if you guys notice any mistakes, just let me know ok? Well, review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Right, once again sorry for the wait. Thank you all for the reviews and for being so patient. **

**BettinaW - Hermione remembers everything that happened. When she went back in time she was placed in her old body, so she has all her memories (which is why her body is four years younger and is still pregnant). **

**I hope that explained it better for you... if not then I'll try better next time.**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione woke the next day with a start. She wasn't sure what woke her, but she was relieved to find that she hadn't slept in. Light crept in from a small tear in the curtain, making a pattern across her sheets. She lay there for a while staring at the covers, allowing herself to wake up properly. As soon as she felt the farmilliar feelings of morning sickness she quickly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Thankfully she didn't run into anyone on her way. Though a part of her wished she did. She would have liked to see the looks on Harry or Rons face if she threw up on them, that would serve them right for getting in her way. She laughed at the thought.

As she left the bathroom she was greeted with the smell of Molly's cooking, causing her stomach to growl loudly. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. She met Ginny along the way.

"So, are you nervous?"

"Very. I don't think I have ever felt so nervous in my life!"

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it. I just don't know how to tell Severus... if I even see him that is."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something."

They entered the kitchen and once again Hermione was fussed over by Molly, while recieving glares from Harry and Ron. She couldn't believe how pathetic they were being. She knew how much they hated Severus, but she was supposed to be their friend! Surely they couldn't keep this up for much longer. They would have to speak to her soon and she wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.

After a huge breakfast Hermione went back upstairs to retrieve the portkey. It would activate within the next ten minutes, so Hermione quickly said goodbye to Ginny and spent the remainder of the time going over in her head what she was going to say.

Soon enough she felt the slight buzz of magic and she quickly took hold of the portkey. She closed her eyes as she felt the tugging sensation, followed by the spinning that always made her feel ill.

When she felt her feet touch solid ground she opened her eyes and found herself in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Granger. It is nice to see that you have arrived safely. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Hermione sat in an armchair across from where Dumbledore sat. She shifterd nervously as she wited for him to speak.

"Now that you are sitting comfortably, I woud like to ask why you had changed your mind about the university."

"Well, you see, sir. The thing is... I'm, um, pregnant. So you can see why I had to decline their offer. They wouldn't want to take on someone like me... I would be setting a bad example for the other students."

Dumbledore was silent for a while and Hermione felt increasingly uncomfortable with every passing moment. Finally he spoke up.

"I see. Well, this is a shocking piece of news, Miss Granger. I never would have thought for one moment that this would happen to you. But I suppose we all make mistakes. What is it that you want from me?"

"Well. I would like to carry on my education here. I've heard that Hogwarts has dealt with witches in my condition before."

He smiled slightly. "Yes, indeed we have. So I trust this is what you wish to do then?"

"It is," Hermione replied confidently.

"Well, I think we can arrange an aprentiship for you. Which subject is it that you would like to study?"

"Transfiguration."

"Hm. I will have to talk with Minerva about it and I shall let you know as soon as it has been arranged."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you professor! I really appreciate this."

Dumbledore smiled back. "You may leave now, if you wish. The portkey will activate when you tap it with your wand."

"Yes, sir. If you don't mind, would I be able to talk to Hagrid?"

"Of course not. Take care now."

"Goodbye, sir and thanks again."

Hermione stood up and walked from the room. She went down the stairs and was about to start running when she suddenly bumped into a figure.

"I'm so sorry!"

She looked up at the person she was apologising to and her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was Draco Malfoy.

**Don't hate me, please! I had to end it there, I'm sorry, but I did! Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter out this week, so don't worry. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy lately. Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all! Right, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

As Hermione backed away from Draco she felt her mouth go dry as she stared into those cold, emotionless eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mudblood... I never would have thought I would have the displeasure of seeing you again," he said, looking her up and down with a disgusted look across his face.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"It's none of your business," Hermione replied.

Malfoy took a step closer to Hermione. "Oh really?"

Hermione backed away, feeling uneasy under his piercing gaze, replied, "Yes really. Now get out of my way, Malfoy."

He smirked then replied, "And if I don't? What will you do about it?"

Hermione went to grab her wand, but panicked when she couldn't find it. She looked up to find Draco still smirking and to her horror, holding her wand in his hand.

"Looking for this? You know you really shouldn't put this in a place where it can be taken from you so easily," his smirk grew wider at the fear that had crept onto her face and continued, "well, I asked you a question Granger and you have yet to answer."

Hermione just glared at him, trying to thinkof a way to get her wand back.

"What? Nothing to say? I thought not. You know this is the first time I've seen you speechless... but then you would be, wouldn't you? You're nothing without your wand... just a pathetic mudblood."

He stepped closer to Hermione and carried on until she had backed herself against a wall. 'Where the hell are all the teachers?' Hermione thought. Malfoy looked at her, his eyes roaming her body, making Hermione feel sick. He leaned in close to her and spoke.

"Something tells me we will be seeing a lot more of each other. So I suggest that you remember your place, Granger, and we will get along just fine."

"And if I don't?"

"Well I will just have to make you remember, won't I?"

Having said that, he turned from her and made his way up to Dumbledore's office, tossing her wand behind him. She quickly picked it up with shaking hands and willed herself to breathe normally. Why had she acted like that? Why had she been soscared of **_him_**? She shook her head and put it down to her pregnancy and her hormones.

She made her way from the castle, suddenly not feeling up to seeing anyone, especially not Severus. However, fate had a twisted sense of humor though. Assoon asshe turned a corner she ran straight into him. She looked up in time to see a flicker of surprise and a certain need in his eyes, before his face became blank once more.

They stood there for a while looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Inside Hermione's mind, voices were screaming at her to tell him, but she was unable to form the words to speak. Finally, Severus spoke up, breaking the tense silence between the two.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again so soon, **_Miss Granger_**. Are you missing the library already?"

His words were cold andsarcastic, whichhurt Hermione. She tried to remind herself that he had to do this. He felt he needed to protect her from Voldemort, but she didn't want this. She could protect herself. She took a deep breath and replied just as coldly.

"Actually, **_Professor_**, I was talking to the Headmaster. I have decided not to go to the university, so he ws helping me with another choice."

He raised an eybow, "Oh really? And what, may I ask, made you change your mind?"

Hermione saw her chance and felt her stomach tighten nervously. "Well, if you don't mind, I would rather discuss this with you in private."

"And why do you feel the need to do such a thing? I am very busy at the moment. Besides, I'm sure I will be able to survive not knowing why you felt the need to be so awkward as to change your plans so suddenly."

Hermione closed her eyes and then looked at him pleadingly, "Please, there is something I have to tell you. I promise not to take up too much of your time."

He sighed. "Very well, follow me."

With that he turned around and let her down to the dungeons, forcing her to jog to keep up with his long strides. She noticed that he didn't slow down for her. He unlocked the door to his office and jestured for her to go in first.

She walked in and sat down in a chair by his desk. She waited for him to sit down before she began. She clasped her hands together in her lap, to stop them from shaking.

"Well, Miss Granger I don't have all day."

"As I told you before, I'm not going to the university. Instead I have decided to do an apprentiship here."

"And what do you want me to say? That I am happy that you will be returning? Well don't hold your breath, because I'm not happy at all."

"Why not? I thought you cared."

He laughed coldly. "Did you? Well you thought wrong. I told you already, you were just a bit of fun and you returning to this castle will not change a thing. So do us both a favour and don't come back here."

Hermione felt her anger rising. Reguardless of what she already knew and what he told her before she went back in time, she still felt hurt.

"Just a bit of fun was I? Well let me tell you something. The only reason I'm doing an apprentiship and not going along with my original plan is because of you! But it isn't for the reason you think, believe me, I can cope just fine without you! But my original plans went out the window as soon as I found out you got me pregnant!"

There, she had said it. She stared at him breathing heavily, waiting for his response. She wasn't scared anymore, just angry. For once the whole pregancy hormones were coming in handy.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and replied in a low voice, "That is impossible. I always used a spell, you know that. So if I were you I would think of someone else you let into your bed, because I am certainly not the father."

"There was no one else! If I were you I would remember that last night we spent toghther, you know? Before my graduation!"

She turned around and left the room without looking back. She knew he would remember, but he wasn't about to admit it. She also knew he would react this way. She didn't expect him to tell her how happy he was or anything so un-Snape like. She shook her head and made her way outside. At least he knew, that part she had been dreading, but now it was over.

She took out the portkey and activated it, returning to Grimmauld Place. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her room. She sighed. All she wanted to do was sleep. She glanced at her watch and saw it was only one o'clock. She rubbed her eyes and turned to make her way out of the room. She really needed to eat something. However as she turned around she met the faces of Harry, Ron and a guilty looking Ginny.

"What's going on?"

Harry was the one to speak up. "Where have you been?"

**Well I shall leave it there. I hope that chapter was ok for you all. I hope I got Draco's character right, but if I haven't just let me know and I will try harder next time to fix that. Please review... it's what keeps me going... even if the updates are slow at the minute, just know I will not abandon the story! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I didn't realise that I didn't accept anonymous reviews, so I fixed that the other day - thanks to the-shadowed-one for pointing that out for me.**

**Angela Danton - I'm not really sure when the symptoms start either, but I do know that when my mum was pregnant with my little sister, she was sick throughout the whole nine months! So I thought that it might be different with some women... but I'm not too sure... maybe my mum was just unlucky with that.**

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione, waiting for an answer. She looked over to Ginny for an explanation. There was no way she was going to say anything to them until she knew what was going on. How dare they demand anything from her, when they have had nothing to do with her for the past few days! She felt anger raise and knew it was showing because Ginny stood up with a scared expression across her features and began talking quickly.

"Hermione, I didn't say a thing, I swear! They saw you just as you disappeared and started asking me questions. I didn't tell them much, except that you had to go out, but they wouldn't leave me alone!"

Hermione held up a hand to prevent Ginny from getting herself worked up. "Ginny it's ok, don't worry about it. It's not your fault those two are idiots."

Ron stepped in. "Excuse me? We are not idiots! Believe it or not, we are actually concerned about you."

"Concerned?" Hermione laughed, "Oh yeah, the two of you are so concerned about me that you have been avoiding me for the past few days and when you weren't doing that, you were trying to make my life hell! I thought you guys were my friends, but it can't be that strong if you were willing to turn you backs on me like that. Ginny has been the only supportive friend for me, along with Mrs Weasley! So don't you dare tell me you are concerned Ronald Weasley!"

Ron didn't reply, instead he looked at the floor, his face red. Harry shook his head and turned to Hermione.

"Look, I know Ron and I have given you a hard time over this and we're really sorry. It's just that it was a huge shock, I mean, Snape! We hate him and to hear that you.. um.. you know.. with him, we were upset with you. But we were talking last night and we realised how stupid we are being. We want to support you with this. After all, you have helped us with so many things. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out? Can you forgive us?"

"Please, Mione." Ron said, looking up from the floor. Both Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly.

Hermione didn't know what to say. After everything that had happened over the past few days, especially today, she felt her eyes begin to water. She tried to blink the tears away, not wanting anyone to see her so emotional. This didn't really work though, as the pressures that had built up for so long finally burst, Hermione found herself breaking down into tears. She covered her face with her hands and she felt three pairs of hands wrap themselves around her.

She didn't know how long they stayed there in that position for but by the time Hermione had managed to compose herself she felt completely exhausted. She wiped her eyes and smiled at Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help it, but thanks for not running away or anything."

"It's ok, Mione. Besides we wouldn't have run away... seeing you so upset made me feel really guilty."

"Me too," Ron agreed.

"So, were did you go?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed, Harry, Ron and Ginny following.

"Well, you guys know I won't be able to do a course at university because of my condition. So I have decided to do an apprentiship at Hogwarts."

"Really? So you won't have to move away?" Harry and Ron looked relieved at this.

"Well, I'll be living at Hogwarts. They've dealt with situations like mine before, so it isn't anything ususual for them."

"What will you study? You won't be doing potions, will you?" Ron asked, pulling a slight face.

"No because one, it is dangerous for the baby and two, I can't work with him. I have asked to do transfiguration. That's were I was before, I was talking to the headmaster about my decision and he is doing all he can to help me. There will be a letter in a few days telling me if there is a place for me."

"There should be. You were the best wich in that school! They would be stupid if they turned you down," Harry said. Hermione smiled. The pair of them are really trying to make it up to her.

"Well, we shall just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

They sat and talked a long time, until a growl from both Ron and Ginny's stomachs told them it was time to eat. Hermione laughed to herself. She didn't know where those two got their appetites from. She was eating for two, but even that couldn't compare to them!

She didn't know why, but she never told them about her run in with Malfoy. Knowing them, they would probably over react, so it was for the best, besides, she didn't think she would see him again. He was just trying to scare her.

They headed downstairs, Ron and Ginny racing ahead. As Hermione made to walk towards the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

Hermione stopped and contemplated on answering it. When she heard Mrs Weasley shout for some one to answer it, Hermione moved towards the door.

As soon as she answered it, she found herself looking into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

**Hahaha! I'm so evil! Aww, Harry and Ron have stopped being jerks! Agh, I'm typing with frozen hands, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know what you think people and review! I'll have to start making cookies again so I can begin bribing you all for reviews! Lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**I am so completley sorry I haven't updated for ages! I've been snowed under with work. Thankfully I have managed to get up to date with that, so I am giving you guys an update in my spare time (Wow... I have spare time!).**

**OMG! I saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire the other week... I thought it was amazing! **

**Once again thanks for the reviews, I love you all throws cookies to reviewers And now I shall continue from where we left off...**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione felt her mouth dry up under the emotionless gaze of Severus. They both stood looking at each other and Hermione found herself slowly becoming lost in his dark orbs. She didn't know how long they stood there like that but she snapped out of her daze when she felt a slight breeze, making her shiver.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound rude but she couldn't think of anything else to say to him. That and the fact that she was starting to feel nervous at the strained silence.

"The Headmaster sent me here to let everyone know that he has prepared a meeting. Short notice, I know, but apparently it is important," he replied in a buisness like tone. Nothing friendly about it at all, Hermione noted.

"You had better come in then. Mrs Weasley is just about to serve up dinner." She stood back to allow him to enter the hall but he didn't move. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his behaviour.

"I think you and I should have a talk first."

Hermione looked at him and realised he was serious. She sighed. This would be awkward, but she knew she couldn't avoid this. Besides it was bound to happen sooner or later, why not just get it out of the way?

"Sure, follow me."

He stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. Hermione was about to lead him up to the library where they wouldn't be disturbed when she realised that she should be having dinner. Molly wouldn't let her skip it, especially since she was pregnant. She had to get out of this.

She turned to Severus. "Um, wait here a minute." Severus nodded, an annoyed look across his features.

She quickly made her way into the kitchen. Molly looked up and smiled.

"There you are! We were about to send a search party for you!"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not feeling too good. Do you mind if I skipped dinner? I mean, I'll have something to eat later if I feel better, I would just like to have a lie down right now."

Molly looked concerned for a minute, but nodded. "Of course dear, make sure you get plenty of rest and don't get up if don't feel up to it."

Hermione smiled and replied, "I will, Mrs Weasley, thanks."

Well, that didn't go too bad, Hermione thought, relieved. She made her way back to where Severus stood and led him up to the library. She closed the door and put a locking charm on it, to make sure no one could get in. That was the last thing she needed.

She turned to face him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I thought that would be quite obvious. Are you absolutely sure you are pregnant?"

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't one hundred percent sure and I am. I've taken the test and it was positive. I am pregnant, whether you like it or not."

Severus sighed. "I was simply checking. Well, since you are pregnant and you're going to be returning to Hogwarts, I suppose you will want me to help?"

Hermione felt anger building up inside her. "Of course not, I wouldn't want you going out of your way to help me! But then again, it is your bloody child as well as mine. If that is all you wanted to talk to me about, to see if I am going to force you to help me when this child is born, then I suggest you leave now."

"There is another way out of this, you know."

Hermione glared at him. "I hope you are not suggesting what I think you are. Because if you are implying that I get rid of this child, then you have another thing coming! I can't believe you would even suggest that!" She was being hypocritical, she knew, but she was angry and she didn't really care.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but there is nothing I can do! I just thought that would be best for both of us. I could get on with my life and you would be able to begin yours. Can't you see that I have ruined your life?"

"You haven't! I can still get my education. The fact that I'm pregnant won't get in the way of that!"

Severus sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"I would be a terrible father, I wouldn't have any idea what to do for the best. I mean, look at me! I'm not exactly father material, am I?"

"Of course you are! Every person can make a good parent if they set their minds to it, even you. You know what, I think you are just making up excuses to get out of this! Well fine, I will not hold you to anything!"

Hermione turned around, her arms wrapped around her small frame. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from forming and willed herself not to cry. She heard Severus move behind her and suddenly felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm not trying to get out of anything. I... I'm s.. scared ok? For the first time in my life I am scared because I now have a huge responsibility for another person..."

"You're responsible for students."

"This is different. We are talking about our child and that is something that really scares me."

Hermione could feel him shaking and knew his confession was real. Severus Snape was not a man to lie about his feelings, especially if he was scared. He would never tell anyone if he was scared, but didn't mean it. She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"There is nothing to be scared of."

"Yes there is. I'm a spy and if the Dark Lord finds out about this you and the child will be in so much danger and I couldn't bear having your death on my conscience."

"Then I will be careful. People will know I'm pregnant, but they won't know it's yours. Dumbledore will tell everyone about it when I start Hogwarts. I will ask him to keep the father a secret. We could work something out."

Severus nodded. "I hope so. I do want to be a part of it's life, but you must understand how dangerous it would be for us. It... it is why I broke our relationship off in the first place."

Hermione tried to look shocked. She had, after all, been told this already.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Trust me. It was safer with you not knowing why. But under the circumstances, I think you have a right to know."

"Oh. Well, like I said. We can work something out, plus I'm sure Dumbledore will be willing to help."

"Speaking of him, I believe we should get to the meeting. It's due to start soon."

Cautiously they made their way back to the kitchen where Severus quickly made up a story of how he had only just arrived and that there was a meeting about to take place.

"Hermione, dear. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to get something to eat after all. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! I had saved some food for you. It's still warm, I put it under a heating charm."

Hermione sat down to eat just as the order members started to enter the room. Hermione stood up and made to take her plate into the sitting room, but Dumbledore's voice stayed her.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. You may remain where you are."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"But I'm not an Order member."

"I know Miss Granger, but unfortunately the reason why I called this meeting is because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. So to avoid telling the same story twice, I would prefer it if you stayed. You see Miss Granger, I have some bad news."

Oh no, here it comes. There isn't room for me at Hogwarts, Hermione thought. Now what was she going to do?

"I am afraid to tell you Miss Granger that you are in danger of losing your life."

**Ooh! Why is Hermione in danger? Who is going to put her in danger? Will Severus stick by her in these dark times? Tune in the next time I'm not too busy to write another chapter, and tell me what you think of this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Wow! Sorry I took so long to update. Hopefully during the holiday I will be able to update more often. Thank you all for the reviews, I know I've said it before, but I really do appreciate it!**

**Chapter 10 (finally!)**

Hermione felt herself shake uncontolably. Slowly she sank into a nearby chair. She looked to Severus, but found no comfort as he had already traind his features into a neutral expression. She forced herself to speak, hoping she had misheard Dumbledore.

"What did you say?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly and spoke the same words again, "I'm so sorry but your life is in danger. I think it would be best to explain myself."

He sat down opposite Hermione, looking incredibly old. He quickly dismissed everyone, except for her and Severus. Hermione looked at him. She noticed that he didn't look himself, he looked resigned and, to her surprise, scared. As soon as everyone had left the room and silencing charms were put up, Dumbledore spoke once more.

"You see, Miss Granger, after you left my office this morning, I had another visiter."

"Malfoy!"

"I'm afraid so."

Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she remembered their encounter.

"I saw him after I left... he threatened me."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

This was from Severus. She looked over to him, annoyed. "Oh, like you would believe me! Besides, I thought it was just an empty threat... they always had been."

"You still should have told me, if not, then someone else. He may not seem it, but he is dangerous."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to continue."

Hermione hung her head. "Sorry, Headmaster."

He smiled kindly. "Do not worry about it. Now, as I was saying, Mr Malfoy paid me a visit after you left. He was inquiring about you - why you were there and the like. I didn't tell him anything incriminating, Miss Granger, so don't worry about that. I mearly told him that you had decided to study here as it was more relevant to your future career."

"Did he actually tell you that he was going to kill me?"

"Of course he didn't. However, he has no occlumency skills, so I was able to read his thoughts undetected. I saw Voldemort giving him orders to kill you. You see, Miss Granger, Voldemort thinks that without you in the way, he will be able to get to Harry much easier. He asked Mr Malfoy to do it because this is also a test of loyalty to him. But, I assure you, I will do everything I can to keep you safe, which means you will be able to become an apprentice to Professor McGonagall."

Hermione immediately brightened up at this - though, just barely, after all she has just been told that Voldemort wants her dead. She did, however, feel safer at the thought of going back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you headmaster, I really appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger. There will be papers that you will need to sign and they should arrive in a few days. Also there will be some information of the course with it. For now, I suggest you don't worry about this whole business with Mr Malfoy. You are in safe hands, so all you need to worry about is the child."

Hermione nodded. "I will, Headmaster."

"Good. Well I suppose I should start the meeting properly, so if you would excuse us, Miss Granger?"

"Of course. Um, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind not telling people who the father is? Severus and I figured that it would be safer that way."

"Oh, yes, of course I won't tell anyone, don't worry about that."

"Thank you. Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up and made her way out of the kitchen. On her way, she gave Severus a small smile, who returned it with one of his own.

When she got upstairs she was immediately dragged into her room and questioned by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"Are you ok?"

"What was Snape doing here?"

"He didn't say anything to you, did he?"

"I'll kill him if he upset you!"

Hermione was getting annoyed. She knew they could carry on all night with their accusations if she didn't stop them. Besides, her head was starting to hurt.

"GUYS!"

They immediately stopped talking.

"Calm down! Honsetly, I can only answer one question at a time!"

"Sorry, Moine."

"Yeah, we got carried away," Ron replied, going slightly red.

"We were worried about you," Ginny added.

"Look, sit down and I'll tell you what happened, ok?"

When everyone was sitting down and quiet, Hermione recalled the whole of what Dumbledore told her. She also told them about her conversation with Severus. She decided that they would find out sooner or later anyway. She didn't want to give them another reason to be mad at her.

When she finished, Harry, Ginny and Ron were all looking angry.

"I am going to kill Malfoy! Who does he think he is?"

"He's a prat!"

"Look, guys, there is nothing to worry about, ok? I mean, there is, but its nothing too serious. I'll be at Hogwarts, I'll be safe. You guys will be near to me and I won't be alone. Dumbledore will make sure of that."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. We will help you stay safe as well. I promise."

Ginny and Ron both agreed. They all stayed toghether through the night, even though Hermione deemed it unnecessary, the boys were determined to make it up to her.

That night, Hermione went to sleep feeling more at ease than she had in a while. She had her friends supporting her, not to mention Harry and Ron were talking to her again. She had worked things out with Severus and she would be going back to Hogwarts. The only problem was Malfoy. That along with the thought of how all of this could change the future...

**There you go, the next chapter done! Again, I am sorry about the huge delay! Let me know what you think, and Happy Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! For those who don't, then just enjoy the time off from school!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**YEAH, I'M BACK! Well, I did say I would be updating soon! It's not that I can't be bothered, it really is due to the fact that I have been getting so much work. But now my exams are over things should be back to normal and I should have a bit more time to myself. Once again, I apologise for taking so long! I hope you guys haven't given up on me because I really am struggling with this college year and I do try to update when I can.**

**Chapter 11**

Over the rest of the holiday Harry, Ginny and Ron made sure Hermione was with them at all times. She knew they meant well, but it was starting to irritate her. When they promised to look after her, they weren't kidding. She wouldn't have minded but she hardley went out and Draco didn't know where headquarters were, no one did. Although she hadn't seen much of Severus, they sent each other letters daily. She was glad he was taking an interest and how determined he was to show her how sorry he was. She liked the letters from him, but at times she wished he was there with her. She enjoyed his company and this was something a letter couldn't do for her, it just wasn't the same. She missed him.

At times she wanted to go up to Hogwarts to visit him, but with her friends playing 'bodyguard' she couldn't really do that. It's not that she didn't want them with her, it was just that she knew her friends didn't get along with Severus. Well, the same could be said about Severus too. He wasn't exactly one for making friends. She remembered the first time she and Severus had a conversation. It had started well, but then there had been arguing, name calling and a hell of a lot of points taken from Gryffindor. It was the first time she had worked with him. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased with the idea but Dumbledore had persuaded him to do it.

It was Dumbledore's idea, of course and when he mentioned it to Hermione, she immediately accepted. Through the years, Hermione respected Severus because of his teaching skills, even if his method was cruel, it kept the class disciplined. So, when she was offered the chance to study with him privately she jumped at it. At the time the only reason she accepted the offer was because of her strong thirst for knowledge and she knew she would learn a lot more during these study sessions. What she didn't realise, though, was that she would be learning much more than potions.

_Hermione arrived at Professor Snape's office at two minutes to 7pm, making sure she was on time. She didn't want to give him an excuse to get angry with her. She stood looking at the door for a full minute before gathering the courage to raise her hand and knock. A sharp 'enter' came from the other side. _

_She took a deep breath, pushed the door open and stepped inside. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers. He wasn't wearing his teaching robes, just black pants and a long sleeved black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elebows and a few buttons undone around the collar. It was a casual look which made him appear less intimidating. But his attire still caught Hermione off guard. She must have been staring for a while because she head an impatient cough. She met his gaze, embarrassed she had been caught staring._

_"If you are quite finished staring at me, then I suggest we get started with this **lesson**," he said with sarcasm lacing his voice._

_"Yes, Professor," was all she could reply._

_"Good, follow me and don't touch anything." He rose from his desk and walked over to a bookcase. He pulled out a book, which opened up the bookcase. Behind it, was a room Hermione had never seen before. _

_She followed him into the room and barely held back a gasp when she saw it. It must have been his personal lab. It was huge! Everything in the room was spotless. Potion vials were neatly stacked on shelves, cauldrons sat on work benches, in a staright row. There as even a whole wall dedicated to a huge bookshelf containing hundreds of different books. Hermione faught the urge to run over to get a closer look. She was snapped out of her trance by the sound of a chuckle. She looked at Severus, shocked to hear such a sound come from the evil potions master._

_"If you are done admiring my lab, then perhaps we could get started."_

_"Sorry, Professor. It's just that I haven't seen such an amazing room before."_

_He let a small grin spread across his face. He was obviously proud of this room. "It is rather nice. It's probably the only reason I stay in teaching. I don't think I could leave this room behind." Hermione guessed that he said this to himself, rather than her. _

_"And here's me thinking you loved to teach," she replied, without realising who she was talking to. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth when she realised what she said. To her surprise, Severus just laughed._

_"Oh, yes, I love nothing more than teaching ungrateful children."_

_"We're not all ungrateful. Some of us want to learn."_

_"Yes, but the majority of you don't. If I only taught the children who wanted to learn, there would hardley even be a class, no matter how much safer it would be."_

_Hermione couldn't believe who she was talking to. It was slightly unnerving to see this side of her Professor, but at the same time she was glad she wasn't being sneered at._

_"We should start on these potions, Miss Granger. You will work on a Skele-Grow potion over there and I will be here working on a Blood Repleneshing potion. There are instructions and ingrediants on the desk, so there is no need for you to be walking around. Any questions?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"Good. Now get to work, you have a curfew to keep to, reguardless of your head girl position."_

_For the next hour Hermione worked on her potion, stealing odd glances at her professor. He looked so calm while he worked. It was probably because he didn't have to worry about thirty students with the potential to blow up the school. Every time he could sense her watching him, he would straighten up and turn around. By this time, however, her eyes would be focused back on her potion. She smiled to herself, he was probably getting paranoied at this. Years of being a spy has probably done this to him, not to mention his childhood. She then immediately frowned at this. She shouldn't be doing this to him, it wasn't fair._

_Hermione carried on brewing her potion in the surprisingly comfortable silence. She noticed that every so often she would take another glance at her professor, even though she told herself not to. She couldn't help it, she had never seen him so relaxed. It was nice to see that the cruel, evil potions master could relax._

_It was eleven by the time she finished the potion and cleaned up her work station. She noticed Professor Snape was still brewing his. Should she let him know that she had finished her potion, or should she wait until he was finished? She decided she should at least say something, he might be a while._

_"Professor?"_

_There was no answer. How could he not hear her? She spoke again, louder this time._

"Professor?"

_She looked at him for a while. She noticed the look of concentration across his face and realised that he must be so into his work, that he has drowned out everything else. According to Harry and Ron, she had a tendancy to do that too. She sighed and made her way over to him. When she was near enough, she reached out her hand to touch his arm, a stupid thing to do, she knew, but how else was she going to get his attention? She needed to get back to her room and she couldn't just leave could she? She figured he would get annoyed with her whatever decision she takes._

_Her hand briefly touched his arm and she spoke again. "Professor?"_

_He immediately spun around, knocking he couldron over spilling its contents to the floor. His eyes were wide and a look of shock was on his face. Hermione took a step back, devestated at what had just happened. It took a while, but the startled professor returned back to his normal self. He took in the sight before him and a look of anger crossed his features. He looked at Hermione, demanding an explanation._

_"Professor, I'm so sorry! I tried to tell you that I had finished but you didn't hear me! I didn't know what else to do!"_

_He looked at her a while longer before replying, "So you thought sneaking up on me was a better idea? Or was that planned, between you and your precious **friends?**"_

_"No professor! I would never do such a thing! I didn't mean to scare you or anthing like that, it's just that you were so deep in thought I couln't snap you out of it. I didn't know this would happen," she replied, gesturing to the spilt potion._

_He took out his wand and the cleared the now useless potion away. He sighed._

_"I thought you of all people would know not to sneak up on people while they work. I would have expected a trick like that from the likes of Potter."_

_"Harry wouldn't do that! You always jump to the conclusion that he spends his time planning cruel things to do to you, but he doesn't! He actually likes to have fun sometimes you know, oh that and worry about Voldemort!"_

_"Don't say his name!"_

_"Why? It's just a name!"_

_"Fifty points from Gryffindor, for your cheek!"_

_Well, that shut her up. There was a silence and, unlike the comfortable one before, it was tense. Hermione spoke again._

_"I'm sorry, I really am, but I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought that you would get mad at me if I just left without saying anything, I didn't know what else to do."_

_"Well, if you'd have been thinking properly, you would have come up with an idea that didn't involve ruining my potion! You could have left a note by your finished potion. I'm quite sure I would have been competent enough to know what it meant! That's the problem with you **Gryffiondors**, you can never think of a simple way out. You have to complicate matters!"_

_"Or maybe I thought that leaving a letter would just seem ignorant! Unlike you **Slytherins**, I actually care! I've said I'm sorry, what more do you want?"_

_"Another fifty points from Gryffindor, I think. Imagine the look on their faces when they find one hundred points have been lost because of their precious know-it-all head girl." _

_"I'm not a 'know-it-all.' Maybe, I just enjoy learning, did that thought ever cross your head you stupid overgrown bat!"_

_Professor Snape just smiled and replied, "Maybe it did, but you've now just lost yourself yet another fifty points. Now get out! Unless you want to make it a total of two hundred?"_

She had been so angry with him that night, not to mention with herself. She didn't know why, but he always made her angry. She smiled, knowing that he just enjoyed the excuse of taking off house points. She sighed and put down the book she was reading and made her way out of the library. It was nice for her to have some time to herself, Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't exactly like the library. But as soon as she left the safety of the room, they were there next to her. At first she was shocked, but then she remembered the Maruder's Map.

"Hey, guys. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, Ron's just beat me at chess... again!"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm good at the game!"

"Or the fact that Harry isn't," Ginny added.

"Oy!"

Hermione smiled as she watched the two unconsciously flirt. She was glad Ron didn't really pay much attention. She didn't know how Ron reacted when Harry and Ginny got together, she wasn't there. She briefly wondered if Malfoy was meant to kill her in the other time, but couldn't find her because she was at a university, or Voldemort didn't see her as a threat seeing as she was so far away from Harry.

They walked into the back garden. It was a nice day and Harry, Ron and Ginny thought she spent too much time inside. Hermione agreed with them, she did spend a lot of time inside. She felt safe there. This whole thing with Malfoy was scaring her more than she would like to admit.

They spent most of the day sitting on the grass, laughing at their time at Hogwarts. Hermione was glad to go back there. She remembered what it had been like to go to university. She was alone, she had no child inside her and she was distant. Now she felt much better, with the exception of Malfoy of course. Well, you can't have _everything_, can you?

"Hermione, there's someone at the door for you, dear."

Hermione looked up to the face of Molly, who was standing in the door way. She stood up and made her way inside, followed closely by her friends. She walked into the hall, noticing Molly closing the door after her, much to the protests of Harry, Ron and Ginny who had been held back in the kitchen. Hermione laughed at her overprotective friends.

She made her way over to the figure standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hello?"

The figure looked up and made their way towards her.

"Oh, good, you're alone. Where are the bodyguards then?"

Hermione smiled, recognising the voice immediately.

"In the kitchen. Mrs Weasley is holding them hostage in there. What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come visit you without a reason?"

Hermione looked at him.

"Ok, I just wanted to see you. There's only so much writing letters can do, you know."

"I know, so, what did you have in mind."

"Well, I was hoping to take you out somewhere. Merlin knows you need a break from those idiots you call friends."

"Hey! Don't be so mean, they're just worried and so am I to be honest."

"I know, but you musn't let it worry you so much. Come on, you will be with me and I will protect you."

"I know you will. Ok, hold on and I'll tell Molly where I'm going. The guys will go mental if I just disappeared."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Hermione returned a few minutes later after hearing protests from her friends and a quick 'have a nice time, dear' from Molly.

"So where are we going, Severus?"

"You'll see."

And with that Hermione left the house for the first time in days feeling safe than she had done even with the protection from her friends.

**Yay! Another chapter up. I hope that was a little longer than the others, I can't tell when I'm writing - I'm writing this on wordpad, so I don't know how many pages I've written. Oh well, let me know what you think! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Hi everyone! Well, it's the holidays and I've found myself with some free time. I know I said I would try to finish it during the summer, but I wanted to do maybe one or two more chapters through the easter holidays. I was quite surprised by the amount of people who wanted me to continue, so I thought I'd give you guys another chapter. I can't garantee any more though, it really depends on how much work I get done this week. Thanks to everyone who wanted me to continue, I WILL finish the story, it will just take longer than I expected.**

**Chapter 12**

Severus apparated himself and Hermione to one of his most favourite places. No one knew of its existence except for his mother and himself. Hermione waited for the dizzy sensation to lift before letting go of Severus's waist and she slowly opened her eyes. She barely held back a gasp as her vision had fixed upon a large, beautiful garden. She shook her head slightly as she took in the view before her.

"Do you like it?"

She turned to Severus and noticed how nervous he looked. His hands were fiddling with his travelling cloak and he couldn't keep eye contact with her.

"Severus," she breathed, "it's amazing! Is it yours?"

"Yes. It belonged to my mother. She had a passion for Herbology and when she left Hogwarts she bought this land and made her own garden. She liked to bring me here when I was a child and she taught me about the different types of plants. She spent most of her time here and I don't blame her. My father wasn't the most pleasent of men. He was usually drunk and he often hit her. This place was like a haven for her... and me... for obvious reasons..."

He trailed off, eyes fixed on the garden. Hermione looked at him, not knowing what to say. It was rare for Severus to tell her about his childhood and when he did, she never knew how to react.

"Severus."

He slowly turned to face her. She placed her hand over his and smiled slightly. He tried to return it but Hermione thought he looked more embarrassed than anything.

"Would you like to show me around?"

She didn't want to force him to talk about this, so instead, she decided to take his mind off it for now and for that he was grateful. This time he really did smile, relieved she didn't expect him to open up to her any more than he already had. He found that he had been doing that ever since he became involved with her. He didn't hate her for it, at times he felt relieved that he had someone to talk to, but ashamed at the same time. He had been brought up to not show feelings and had learned that the hard way. But slowly, he started to talk to her about parts of his past, how he felt and even though he felt that he was betraying everything he ever stood for, he found himself caring less every time.

He looked down at her large eyes and smiled again. She wanted to explore and learn more. Her strong thirst for knowledge was barely contained on her face and it amazed him how alike they were. He himself was the same way when his mother brought him here for the first time.

He grabbed her hand and led her down the winding path into the neatly kept garden, stopping every so often when Hermione asked about certain plants. They stopped by a large oak tree in the center of the garden after hours of walking to have a rest, much to Hermione's protests.

"But there's still so much to see!"

Severus laughed, "Yes, but do not forget, you are carrying my child and I don't want you to overdo it. We shall rest for a while and then we can continue." And with that, he sat down, pulling Hermione with him. He leant against the tree, Hermione resting against his chest.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Actually, I am quite hungry," she replied, realizing for the first time just how hungry she was. She had only eaten a few hours ago, but she felt as if she hadn't eaten at all. She supposed it was because of the baby and because she had spent most of her days at home, so she wasn't used to walking so much.

Severus pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. Within seconds a basket appeared. He opened it and passed some sandwiches to Hermione, which she took gratefully. He pulled out some for himself and they ate in silence, both too hungry to stop and talk. When she had finished she conjoured up a glass of water for herself and Severus.

Then they resumed their original position, sitting against the tree, feeling the warm breeze against their skin. It had been a while since Hermione had felt so relaxed. Everything felt so perfect. She was in the most amazing place with the man she loved. She moved over to Severus who had his eyes closed. She smiled at how peaceful he looked.

She leant in and kissed him. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm and before she knew it, she was lying on the grass with Severus partially on top of her, their hands roaming over each other. Hermione didn't know how long they had been there and she didn't care. All she could think about now was Severus and her growing need that was trying to take over.

Severus was also experiencing the same problem. He managed to slow down and resumed kissing her lightly, making her whimper at the loss of contact. He smiled slightly at her reaction before completely pulling away. They lay next to each other, panting slightly. Severus's hand lay on Hermione's stomach, which had produced the smallest bump. It wasn't enough to give away the fact she was pregnant, but she knew it was there and she loved it. She loved the knowledge of having a life in there, that belonged to her and Severus.

After a while Severus spoke.

"I'm sorry about that Hermione."

She looked at him, then replied, "I hope you are apologising for stopping."

He looked at her, smiling slightly. "You wouldn't honestly say that you would do that outside?"

Hermione coloured slightly, "Nothing like _that_, no, but what we were doing was nice."

"Yes, but any longer and I wouldn't have stopped at all," he replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

She laughed and replied playfully, "And that would have been a bad thing?"

Severus allowed himself to smile before sitting up. He looked down at her before saying, "Would you like to continue the tour?"

She beamed up at him and replied, "I would love to."

Severus helped her to her feet and they carried on through the other half of the garden. They had walked through most of the garden when Hermione suddely stopped.

"Um, Severus, what's this?"

Severus turned to find Hermione looking at a small shrub like plant.

"That is one of my mothers creations. Apparently if used correctly in a potion, it can prevent death... even if the killing curse is cast. The problem is, I haven't been able to create a potion for it, so I've never been able to test it."

Hermione stared in wonder at the plant. It must be quite complex if Severus has never found a way to create a potion for it. They moved on, talking around the whole garden. Neither of them had noticed the sky had turned dark. They only noticed when the temperature started to drop.

Severus turned to Hermione and sighed, "Well I suppose I should take you back. Molly will kill me."

Hermione noticed that he looked quite disappointed and being honest, so was she. She couldn't believe how fast the day went and she was sad to have to leave him.

"Ok."

"Hold on, I would like to give you something first."

She looked on in curiosity as he walked over to a nerby rose bush and cut off one of the roses. There was no thorns on its stem because of an enchantment placed upon it. He walked back over to where she stood then handed it to her and as she took it she noticed it had changed colour. She opened her mouth to speak, but Severus spoke before she got the chance.

"It's enchanted. It changes colour with your mood."

"It's beautiful Severus. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What does gold mean?"

"That you're extremely happy. It only turns gold if you're in love." He looked slightly surprised at this.

Hermione smiled. She didn't need a rose to tell her that, but the gesture was sweet. Severus didn't really do it often, so when he did it was even more special.

"Well, it's true. I do love you Severus."

He smiled and leant down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, unlike the others. When he pulled back he looked straight into her eyes.

"Good... because I love you too."

That night, Hermione went to sleep with a huge smile on her face, the rose that was now in a small vase on her bedside cabinet was glowing a brilliant golden colour.

**Well, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it, since it's been a while! Let me know what you think and I'm really sorry if I can't get another chapter out soon, but I will definently be able to finish it during the summer! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Hey all! Well, I hope you will be pleased to know that I should be updating more often now that my exams are finally over. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I put that one up because I wanted everyone to know that I would be continuing with this and now I finally can! I would also like to thank everyone for being so patient and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! Plus, I will try to make the chapters slightly longer now that I have more time on my hands. Thanks again for not giving up on me :p **

**Chapter 13**

The next couple of weeks went by surprisingly fast for Hermione. The pregnancy was becoming difficult, but she felt much better knowing that her friends and, more importantly, Severus were there for her. However, she noted that her severe mood swings were becoming more frequent and they were often directed at an unsuspecting Ron, who apparently, never knew quite what to say to her. She felt bad about it, but she couldn't help it - the slightest thing tended to set her off. Things she could usually push to the back of her mind just seemed to be impossible for her to ignore.

Everyone noticed her mood swings and nearly everyone had been at the receiving end of her anger. But to Hermione's surprise, everyone shied away from her, instead of arguing back. She was grateful for this because even while she was shouting and screaming at them, she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Everyone understood what she was going through, Molly especially and they tried their best to help her through it.

Hermione was completely overwhelmed with her change in hormones - one minute she would be laughing with Ginny, then the next she would burst into tears for nothing. Then Ginny would try to calm her down, only to have Hermione scream at her to leave her alone.

Another thing that had become a problem was her cravings. She had developed a taste for peanut butter, jam and pickles on toast. She also had cravings for pizza with sardines as the topping - something she would never eat if she wasn't pregnant.

Hermione was sitting in her room, looking through books, trying to find the necessary information she needed to know for her apprenticeship. As always, she wanted to have some knowledge of what would be required from her and she wanted to make an early start. She couldn't really concentrate, however, as her mind wondered to Severus. She looked at the rose in the vase, that still glowed a beautiful gold colour and smiled. The day after her visit to the garden with Severus, Ginny asked about the rose and was surprised when Hermione told her what it meant. She told her she was happy for her and they were soon discussing Ginny's feelings for Harry. From what Hermione saw in her old life, Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other. She just hoped that she could save Ginny this time around and hopefully everyone else as well.

"What's up, Mione?"

Hermione looked up and smiled at Ginny, who had just walked into the room.

"Hey, Ginny. I'm just looking through these books. I want to know as much as I can for this apprenticeship. I just don't want to fall behind because of my pregnancy."

"That's understandable, just try not to do too much. You could damage the baby if you get stressed out,"

"I know, but I just need something to take my mind off things. Malfoy still wants to kill me, if you remember."

"Don't worry about him, Mione. You'll be at Hogwarts in a few weeks and he wouldn't dare get you there. Plus he doesn't know where you are now."

"True, but I still can't help but worry. You know what he's like. He's a slytherin, he'll have a plan and while I don't know what he's got planned, I have to worry, I'll have no idea what to expect."

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "I know you're worried, I would be too. But you've got friends who are willing to protect you, not to mention, Severus as well. There are too many people here that care about you to allow anything to happen."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. I'm just being stupid, I guess."

"No, Hermione. You're not being stupid. It's ok to be worried about this, just know, that you're not alone. We will do all we can to help you through this."

"Thanks, Gin, I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it! Now, tell me. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet. I have an appointment at St Mungos for a scan tomorrow. Severus is going with me and we both want to know the sex, so it will be easier to shop for things for it and to think of a name."

"Can they find out that soon?"

"Apparently they can. As much as I hate hospitals, I'm actually looking forward to going. I haven't saw Severus for days. I miss him."

"You must really love him." Ginny noted the look of longing in Hermione's eyes when she mentioned his name.

"Yeah, I do. I know that's probably hard for you to understand that, but it's true."

"Actually, I do understand. I know that you probably think I don't because I see him as the "mean potions professor" but I can see that you really care about him and I am happy for you."

"Thanks Ginny. I just hope that I can say the same about you, when you finally get with Harry!"

Ginny went red before saying, "I don't think so, Mione, Harry just doesn't seem interested."

"That's because he's a guy! I think he has feelings for you, but he just doesn't realise it yet. Don't worry, he'll come around."

"You think?"

"I know."

They were interrupted by Molly, who was shouting to everyone that dinner was ready.

Hermione sighed and closed the book she had failed to read and made her way downstairs with Ginny.

As they entered the kitchen, Molly turned to Hermione and said, "Oh, this letter came for you before by the way."

Hermione took the letter, thanking Molly and instantly felt warmth spread through her body as she recognised the handwriting. She opened the envelope and read its contents.

_Hermione,_

_I will meet you tomorrow at half past eleven for the appointment. I must say, I am looking forward to seeing you and I hope you don't mind if we make a day of it, I just don't want leave you so soon._

_Love, Severus._

Hermione smiled as she read it through again. She couldn't wait until tomorrow! She filled her plate and managed to go through a whole meal without shouting at someone. Ron, for one was more than happy with her mood and was able to have a conversation with her without worrying what he was saying.

**Well I hope that was an ok update, nothing much going on yet, but I hope to change that when I get back into it - it has been a while! Let me know what you think, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Hi everyone, I told you I will be updating more often! I haven't really got much to say, so I'll get straight to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Hermione woke up the next day feeling both nervous and excited. She was excited because she was spending the day with Severus. However, even this thought couldn't stop the feeling of dread that had formed in her stomach. She was nervous because it would be the first time she would be going out in public since she learned Malfoy wanted to kill her. There was that and the fact that she didn't feel too thrilled to be going to a hospital. The last time she was there, it was the morning after she had foolishly aborted her child. To this day she still couldn't believe how stupid she had been. But that was easy for her to think now, back then she had never felt more confused in her life.

Well, there was no point in thinking about this now, she thought, pushing the painful memories away as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Severus was already waiting for her in the hall when she had finished her breakfast. He noted how her face seemed to light up when she saw him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like her. He spent so long convincing himself that he did not deserve to be with her and yet here she was, the mother of his child. He still couldn't get used to that - he, Severus Snape, was going to be a father. Two years ago, he would have hexed anyone if they had told him he was going to be a father one day, and that Hermione Granger would be its mother. But here they were and he couldn't have been happier.

Well, that feeling didn't last that long, because as she stepped into the hall, she was followed by her annoying friends, Potter and Weasley.

"Oh, come on, Mione! Why can't we go? We want to protect you!"

Hermione looked at Severus with a harassed look, indicating that she had been putting up with this all morning.

"Oh, really, Potter, do you think that I am not capable of looking after Hermione myself?"

Harry looked at Severus, narrowing his eyes.

"We're her friends and we don't want to take any risks when it comes to her safety. Even you have to agree with that, if you care about her."

Severus glared at him. How dare he suggest I don't care about her!

"Just because you are the 'Chosen One' does not give you any right to think you are better than everyone else, Potter. Hermione and our child are my responsibility and mine alone. I will take good care of them, I can assure you."

They stood giving each other murderous glares until Hermione finally stepped in.

"Look, Harry, I told you! Severus can take care of me. I know you're worried about me, but there is no reason to be, honestly!"

"But, we want you to be safe, Mione. How are we going to know that you're ok?"

"For goodness sake, Ron! I will be! Please, you know it's not often that I get to go out and when I do, I don't want to be surrounded be bodyguards!"

Hermione suppressed a shudder when she remember being followed everywhere by a crowd of Aurors. No, she _definitely _didn't want a repeat of that - ever!

Reluctantly they both agreed to leave her alone and walked back into the kitchen, looking sullen.

Hermione turned back to Severus with a relieved smile.

"I thought they'd never leave!"

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. He smiled down at her.

"Well, it's lucky I decided to leave earlier, or we would be late."

They shared a quick kiss, before Severus apparated them both to St Mungos.

Hermione's nerves suddenly came fluttering back and she fought down the urge to throw up. That was all she needed! She held on to Severus' hand and tried to calm herself down as they sat in the waiting room after signing in. She was glad that the room was empty because they could speak freely without worrying about others overhearing them.

"Are you ok, Severus?"

"I'm fine, just slightly anxious that's all. What about you?"

"The same really. I just can't wait to get out of here."

Severus squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry, it will be over soon. Then we have the rest of the day together."

Hermione kissed him before replying, "Now, that, I can't wait for."

Severus smiled at her, once again, asking himself what he had done to deserve such happiness. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until a nurse called for Hermione. They stood and followed the nurse into a small room with a couple of chairs, a small cabinet and a bed.

"Could you please drink this potion and lie down on the bed. Don't worry, the potion just checks the baby over and enables me to see it."

The nurse handed her a vial containing a blue liquid, which she drank and lay down. Severus sat silently in a chair closest to the bed.

"Good, now could you please lift up your shirt," the nurse instructed.

Hermione did as she was told. She was surprised to see her stomach glowing a light blue colour. She grasped Severus' hand and was relieved when she felt him give it a light squeeze.

The nurse took out her wand and lightly tapped it on Hermione's stomach, and the blue light suddenly became transparent, showing an enlarged version of their child.

Hermione suddenly felt a strong sense of over protectiveness towards the tiny life inside her. She had felt a connection between her and her child, but seeing it now only increased this bond. She looked to Severus who was staring at the vision before him in awe. The nurse observed the couple and smiled.

"You will be happy to know that your child is fine and so are you, Miss Granger. However, I would suggest that you increase your intake of vitamins."

Severus smiled at Hermione, looking relieved and overjoyed. He leant over and kissed the top of her head, before returning his gaze to the tiny life form.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

They both nodded, yes. She went over to the small cabinet and pulled out another vial, this time containing a gold potion. She handed it over to Hermione, who took it.

"Drink this and give it a few minutes. It should go pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy. The light will fade after about half an hour. You may feel slightly light headed afterwards, so I suggest you take it easy for the rest of the day."

Hermione nodded and drank the potion, handing the vial back to the nurse, who left them to be alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?"

Severus looked at her and replied, "I've never felt happier before in my life! Honestly, words cannot describe how happy I feel. Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at the man before her. She knew he didn't have the best reputation, but that didn't stop her from loving him. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek and let out a sigh of content as he leant in to kiss her.

She returned his kiss with just as much passion, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. When they pulled away, Severus noticed a glow coming from Hermione's stomach. Hermione noticed the stupid grin that crossed his face.

"What?"

Severus merely looked at her and kissed her again. When he pulled away from her, he placed his hand on her stomach. They looked down at where his hand lay and smiled. Hermione looked at Severus once more.

"Looks like we're going to have a daughter."

**Well another chapter finished! More going on in that one than the other, and it should be picking up soon, now that I have more time to do it. Let me know what you think and if you could help me with some names, that would be great! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I own nothing (except for the plot)**

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad most of you guys haven't given up me. Right, although I haven't been updating daily, I am trying to make them as often as possible, so they should be like, every couple of days or something. I think with leaving it for so long has kind of put me off track and I hope this will pass when I get into it again. **

**Chapter 15**

Hermione and Severus were elated. They were going to have a daughter! She felt so much love towards her child now more than ever. The scan made it more human, now that she knew the sex.

After the scan, Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the day together. The went to a secluded part of London for lunch, in the most amazing restaurant Hermione had ever been to. The food was delicious and seemed to really fill her up, a feeling that she wasn't used to since her appetite had increased.

They talked about the baby and what names they liked and disliked. Severus mentioned that he had spare room in his quarters at Hogwarts which could be used for a nursery. Hermione had never seen him so happy before. He was smiling a lot more, making him look years younger.

She couldn't believe that it was down to her that he was this happy and she was glad of this. When they worked together and a friendship had formed between them, she thought he deserved to have happiness in his life after hearing about his past.

However, she didn't expect this to happen, but in a way she was glad it did. She was also glad to be spending the day with him. She hadn't saw him much over the weeks but when they did see each other, it was worth the wait, Hermione thought with a small smile.

After they had eaten, Severus took her back to his garden, which had become her favourite place, as well as his. It was so quiet and peaceful and filled with so much life that she never wanted to leave.

Severus had mentioned planting a tree when their daughter was born, which would grow at the same time as she did. Hermione was touched at the suggestion and agreed that it was a good idea.

As the time passed, Severus made sure Hermione had something to eat, to keep her strength up. It would not look good if she passed out from lack of energy, Molly would kill him if that happened.

They sat underneath a large oak tree, shading them from the suns harsh rays when it became too hot. Hermione loved the feeling of being held by him, she felt safe and needed. She never wanted to leave his side, but she would have to at the end of the day. She knew their time together was nearly up, so she decided to make the most of it.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I want you. Now." Well, there was no point in beating around the bush, she thought.

He smiled down at her and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss, however, more demanding than he had intended it to be. He pulled away, looking amused.

"Here?"

"There's no one around. So why not?"

"Hmm, true, but are you sure you want to? I mean, you _are_ pregnant, what if..."

"Yes, I'm sure and its not going to harm the baby, Severus," Hermione said, cutting him off. She spoke again, in a softer tone, "Please, I need you," she finished, kissing his along jaw, lifting her head up to meet his lips, her hands pulling on his shirt in an attempt to get it off.

Severus asked no more questions and they were soon 'celebrating' their creation, knowing no one could see them, but not caring even if they were seen.

Afterwards they were laying on a blanket, that had been conjured by Severus, just holding each other in silence. Hermione lay her head on his chest and let out a sigh. She didn't want to move, she would have been content to spend the night there. But Severus, however, had other plans. He gently lifted her off him, grabbed his wand and with a muttered incantation, they were both dressed.

"We really should be getting you home now. It is getting late and you look tired."

"But I want to stay here, with you."

Severus smiled down at her, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"So do I, but we can't, Molly and your friends would be worried about you if you stayed here. No matter how much that thought temps me, I can't. Wouldn't want to anger them now, would we?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess not, but I just wish I saw more of you, that's all."

"I understand, Hermione and I feel the same way, but it is for your own safety. But in a couple of weeks when you come to Hogwarts, you will be seeing so much of me you will be sick of me.

"Yeah. Like I could ever get sick of you!"

"Well, I should hope not! You _are_ carrying my child, after all."

Hermione smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. He could feel the small bump, knowing that it was their child inside.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too. I always will."

She leant up to kiss him again and this time, unlike their earlier display, was soft and in the kiss, they could almost feel each other's love for the other.

He was the one to break it off, making her whimper at the loss of contact. He laughed, looking down at her.

"Come on, Hermione, as much as I hate to say it, we must be going, Molly will most likely kill me if I get you home too late."

"You're right. Lets go."

Severus helped her up and aparated them both to Grimauld Place. Once they were outside the front door he kissed her once more before apparating away.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she was bombarded with questions from her friends.

"Would you please be quiet! I can't answer all your questions at once, you know!"

They instantly stopped talking, looking sheepish. She sighed.

"Come on, I'll tell you what you want to know," with that she led them into the kitchen where Molly was waiting. Hermione greeted her and sat down at the table.

"Are you hungry, dear? There's some food left over from before, it's still warm."

Hermione accepted the offer, she was starving! Even though she had eaten not long ago. But this had become a normal thing to her because she knew she was eating for two now. She quickly ate the food that Molly set down in front of her, not even pausing to savour the taste. She even asked if there was any more, which she also polished off as soon as it was put within her reach.

"Bloody hell, Mione, with an appetite like that, you could rival Ron!" Harry exclaimed, while the others looked on in shock. Hermione just gave a satisfied grin and sat back in her chair.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and replied, "It was great. We spent the whole day together. It was just a nice change to staying in here all day."

"Well, what are you going to have? Did you find out?" Ginny asked. They all faced her, eager looks on all their faces.

"Yes, I did. We're going to have a girl!"

Ginny let out a small scream and hugged Hermione, "Oh, that's so cute! I'm so happy for you!"

Hermione laughed at her friends excitement and returned the hug. Harry and Ron both congratulated her and told her that they would be there for her, no matter what. Plus they also promised to kill Severus if he hurt her. She had to laugh at their over protectiveness, but secretly hoped they wouldn't have to carry out said threat.

"Congratulations, dear, you will be a wonderful mother. If you do need any help, don't hesitate to ask me, I would be glad to help you."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, that means a lot to me, knowing that you will be there to help me."

"No problem, dear, I just want you to know that there are people willing to help you and that you won't be alone."

Hermione smiled at the older woman and replied, "Thank you for the support Mrs Weasley, I am really grateful for it."

"It's no trouble, dear, honestly. Now I think you should all go to bed, it's getting late. Especially you, Hermione, you've had a long day and you need your rest."

Hermione looked at the clock. It was only eleven, but Molly was right, she did need her rest, she felt exhausted after the day she had.

She said goodnight to Molly before following the others upstairs. She quickly got changed, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed, feeling even more tired than before. Thankfully, Ginny didn't want to talk much, so Hermione could go to sleep as soon as she lay down.

The last thing she thought about was how happy she was. Her and Severus were going to be parents. Thinking of which… what was she going to tell her own? They were going to kill her! She suddenly felt panic sweep over her. How could she have forgotten about them? How could she have been so stupid?

She tried to calm herself down, telling herself it was no good for the baby and that it would be better to sort it out in the morning. Yes, she would write to Severus tomorrow and arrange to meet with her parents to tell them the news… how they would take it, however, was a completely different matter. But she pushed that thought out of her head and tried her best to get some sleep. She could worry about it in the morning.

**Ooh, what will her parents say when they find out? I'm still trying to come up with a name, but thanks for the suggestions, they've been a big help. And if you have any more, just let me know because, like I said, I'm still trying to decide. And let me know what you thought of this chapter, hopefully I will post another one up in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading though, it's great to know that people like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I just found this chapter really hard to do. I was having trouble deciding whether their visit to Hermione's parents would go well or not. But I hope the choice I made was believable and if it wasn't, well… I will cross that bridge when I come to it! So, on with the story.**

**Chapter 16**

On the doorstep of a muggle house, two figures stood. The smallest one was about to ring the bell when they turned sharply, lowering their arm and gave the other an annoyed glare.

"Stop fidgeting!"

"What? I can't help it, I'm nervous!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You're possibly the most fearsome man I know… well, with the obvious exception!"

"Yes, but I've never been on display like this before in my life!"

"It's just my parents, Severus. Stop worrying! Its not as if you're on trial!"

"That is exactly how it feels. I just don't want them to think bad of me. I mean, I was your teacher not even a month ago! They're going to hate me, I know it!"

"They won't! If they love me, they will want what's best for me. Once I explain things to them, they will see that you haven't ruined my life. Plus they should respect you more for sticking with me."

"Well… when you put it like that. I suppose I feel a little better."

"Good." With that said, Hermione lifted her hand once more and rang the bell. They stood in silence for a while longer.

"Are you sure I look ok?"

"Severus! You look fine!"

Hermione was becoming annoyed with him being so insecure. Well, she could understand how he felt, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could put up with this! She was just about to tell him so, when the door swung open.

"Hermione!"

"Hi mum," was all she could get out before she was pulled into a bone breaking hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Mum… air… need… air… can't… breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, love!" Mrs Granger let go of Hermione.

"Well, come in! I'm sorry that we haven't had much time to prepare and your father won't be home for a while, I'm afraid. Your letter was quite short notice. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, mum, everything is fine," Hermione replied, following her mother into the house, pulling Severus along with her. Mrs Granger offered them a drink and when everyone had something to drink they went into the living room. Hermione and Severus sat on the couch and Mrs Granger sat in an arm chair. She looked at the couple suspiciously.

"So what brings you here so early? You usually spend most your summer with your friends. And who is this?"

"This was one of my professors. Professor Severus Snape."

Mrs Granger reached out her hand and Severus shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Granger."

"Oh, please, you may call me Jane, Professor."

"And I would prefer if you called me Severus."

She gave him a polite smile before turning to Hermione.

"Not to be rude, but, why is he here? You've never brought anyone home before, let alone a teacher!"

"Well, there is something I, um WE need to tell you and dad," she said, glancing at Severus, who had turned even whiter.

"Oh, itsnothing bad is it? Has something happened at the school?"

"No! Nothing like that, well, um, we were planning on telling this to both you and dad but since he isn't here, I suppose we could tell you." She looked at Severus, who gave a slight nod.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Hermione nodded and turned to face her mother.

"Well, the thing is, Severus and I have been well, together for a while now and..."

"You mean, you've been seeing your teacher?" Mrs Granger interrupted, with a shocked look upon her features and before she could say anything else, Hermione quickly jumped in.

"Yes, I have, but we love each other. We didn't, however, let it interfere with my education or his job. The only difference us being together was that it made me happy."

"Well, what did you get out of this? I suppose you had a great time taking advantage of my daughter!" Mrs Granger rounded on Severus.

"Mum, its not like that at all!"

"Mrs Granger, really! I would never take advantage of a student! Hermione was different."

"How!" Mrs Granger looked murderous.

"She was the first person ever to express any type of emotion, other than hate, towards me. She is what makes me feel like my life is worth living and for the first time in my life, I can honestly say I'm happy."

This reply seemed to stun Mrs Granger. Her face lost its angry look, but she still didn't look convinced.

"Please mum, we really do love each other. You know me! You know that I am certain in everything that I want. He truly makes me happy."

For a while she didn't say anything. This made Hermione and Severus become increasingly nervous. Hermione grasped Severus' hand and was relieved when he squeezed hers gently. Finally Mrs Granger spoke.

"Well, dear. If you really are happy with this man, then there is nothing I can do. But I'm not sure about how your father will react. Well, at least its nothing too serious, I mean you could have come here to tell me you're pregnant!" she finished, laughing. She immediately stopped, however, when she noticed the couple exchange nervous glances.

"Oh, no. Please, tell me you're not!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Hermione replied quietly.

"You idiot! Don't you realise that you have thrown your life away? How could you have been so stupid?"

Hermione looked up, hurt showing in her eyes.

"Mum, it's not like that! I haven't thrown my life away! I have friends who are willing to help me through it, not to mention that Severus will stand by me. I can still further my education, it will just take a little longer than it usually would! But I'm prepared to do that because there is no way I'm getting rid of it!"

"Getting rid of what?"

Three head turned sharply towards the living room entrance to find Hermione's father there. Hermione groaned. This could not have gone any more disastrous if she had planned it! Mrs Granger, noticing the look of distresson her daughters face, walked over to her husband.

"There is something that you should know. Maybe it would be best if I told you, in the kitchen."

Puzzled, her father followed Mrs Granger into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione turned to Severus, looking grief stricken.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't expect it to go like this!"

Severus pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, nothing really ever goes to plan. At least they know now."

"Well, my mum does… I dread to think what my dad is going to say."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to her father shouting and her mother trying to calm him down. They often thought about leaving, while Severus was still alive, but all too soon, the kitchen door opened and her father stormed out. He bypassed the living room and headed out the front door which he slammed shut.

Her mother walked into the living room, with a grim look on her face.

"I think you had better go. I tried to tell him as best I could, but he won't listen. He really is angry with you, you know. Even though I can tolerate this relationship, I'm still angry with you, Hermione. But your father has took it worse than me, I know I will come round to the idea, I just think it will take him more time to adjust than me."

"I'm sorry, mum. We didn't mean for this to happen. But it did and I'm not going to let it spoil anything. I told you already. This child will not stop me from getting my education. There are may people who are willing to help, I was just hoping that you and my dad would too."

Before she could let her mum come up with an answer, she grabbed Severus' hand and left the house, without looking back.

They aparated back to Grimmauld Place. He walked her in and he allowed her to lead him upstairs. To his surprise, she took him into the library.

"No one ever comes in here," she said, in reply to his questioning look.

He nodded and sat down on the large couch, pulling Hermione onto his lap. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other. Severus felt awful because he felt as though he should have done more, but at the time he didn't want to say something that would make matters worse.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

He looked down at her when he got no answer and saw that she had fallen asleep. He frowned when he saw her tear streaked face and felt even worse that he didn't notice. Quietly he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill to write a note to Molly, letting her know that Hermione was ok, since it was getting late. The last thing he needed was that woman getting angry with him. With a flick of his wand the letter disappeared. He tightened his grip on the sleeping Hermione, listening to her steady breathing, allowing it to ease him into a light sleep himself.

**Right, once again, apologies for the late update! But let me know how it was - AND KEEP THE NAME SUGGESTIONS COMING! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions so far, they've been amazing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Whoa, I'm so sorry people! I haven't had the internet for a while - my modem blew in a thunder storm a couple of weeks ago. I was so gutted - I have been so bored for the past few weeks, but it's all ok now, thankfully. Damned forces of nature! It now owes me a new PS2! Lol, yeah, I'm sad :p**

**Chapter 17**

"Hermione, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"I'll be right down!"

The past couple of weeks had gone too quick to Hermione's liking. She was finally going back to Hogwarts and she couldn't understand why she felt so nervous. She had never been this scared since her first year there. But even then she had also been excited at the prospect of meeting other witches and wizards. Now her stomach was in tight knots every time she thought about it.

It had been agreed that she would be going with Ginny on the Hogwarts Express. It was safer for her child that way and she was relieved to find that there would be someone from the order there to ensure her safety. Malfoy was still lurking around and she was beginning to become annoyed at this. She hated all this hiding and sneaking around.

She would prefer it if he just approached her and got it over with, but that wasn't his style. He would find a way to catch her off guard. She hated herself for being so paranoid but she couldn't help it. He was a threat to both her and her child and she would be damned if she would let him harm them.

She finally located her transfiguration book and shoved it in her bag while making her way downstairs. She apologised to Mrs Weasley for holding them up and made her way out the door into the awaiting car with Ginny.

Once they had everything they needed, Mr Weasley drove them to the train station. Ginny attempted to talk to Hermione, but gave up when she noticed Hermione wasn't really listening. She was gazing out the window, a thoughtful look on her face.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what people would think when they found out about her relationship with Severus. She hadn't gotten round to talking to Severus about whether they would be keeping it a secret or not. Hermione doubted if she could keep it a secret. After all, she was pregnant, studying and would be permanently on look out for Malfoy or anyone suspicious. At this time, she didn't know if she could handle it all, but hopefully there would be a way.

They arrived safely at the station and were quickly ushered through to the platform where the train stood. They loaded their bags onto the train and said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, and Hermione! There will be someone waiting for you in the carriage near the front of the train."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley, goodbye!" Hermione shouted back as she followed Ginny through the thick crowd and onto the train.

They made their way to the front and they searched for the order member who was supposed to be waiting for her. They came to the carriage nearest the front and Hermione peered in. Sitting by the window was a cloaked figure. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged puzzled glances when they received no answer.

"Do you think this could be a trap?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know… but it's not Malfoy. Malfoy is shorter than that. Stay here."

Hermione pulled out her wand and slowly crept into the carriage. Ginny stood in the doorway, her own wand drawn, ready to use it if necessary.

Hermione stopped next to the figure, who was breathing deeply. She couldn't see his face as it was obscured from her view by his cloak. Cautiously, she reached out her hand to touch his arm. She was just about to touch him, when his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. Hermione let out a startled gasp at his quick reaction. She heard Ginny scream, followed by the carriage door slamming shut, trapping them both inside. She was about to shout a hex when the figure pulled his hood down, revealing the face of a smirking Severus Snape.

Relief swept through her body and she instantly relaxed. She honestly thought that was the end for her. She hit Severus on the arm.

"You bloody idiot! You scared me!"

"Yeah, and me." Ginny was standing by the locked door, looking on with a dazed expression.

Severus laughed slightly and replied, "I'm sorry about that, but at first I truly didn't know it was you. Never sneak up on someone who is resting, you will be sorry!"

"Trust me, I won't ever sneak up on you ever again," Hermione replied, turning slightly pink at the fact she was still sitting on his lap and Ginny was still with them.

Severus, noticing her discomfort, turned to Ginny and said, "If you would prefer to find a compartment with your friends then you can go."

Ginny nodded, slightly embarrassed at the sight before her. She said a quick goodbye to Hermione and quickly left as soon as Severus unlocked the door. He quickly locked it as soon as she left, and pulled the blind down on the window. He turned back to face Hermione.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you for the past week. I had to prepare for classes and I had to brew potions for the infirmary."

"Don't be sorry, Severus, I understand you've been busy. So have I, to be honest. I'm ok, just tired, thanks to all the studying I've been doing. But apart from that, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. Albus has informed me that he is allowing you to stay with me."

"Really? But wouldn't that cause rumours?"

"Yes, well, actually Albus also thought it would be a good idea to inform the students of our relationship. Apparently this way we don't have to worry about how we act towards each other in public. Not to mention the fact that we will be able to have time on our own, without you having to run back to your own rooms."

Hermione smiled, remembering the times she nearly got caught sneaking back to the dormitory after a night with Severus.

"Yeah, that will be nice. But are you sure you don't mind me staying with you?"

"Of course I don't mind! You silly witch, you're carrying my child and I want to do whatever I can to help and protect you. I want us to be a real family and we can't have that if you're living on the other side of the castle!" When Severus realised what he said, his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Hermione smiled and replied, "I'd like that too, Severus, in fact, I would love to stay with you."

"Really?" Severus looked shocked.

"Of course I would. I love being with you. Plus I feel so safe around you."

They shared a brief kiss, before Severus broke away, looking mischievous.

"So, how do you fancy killing some time?"

Hermione laughed before replying, "I would love to. What did you have in mind?"

Severus replied by pulling her onto his lap and he brought his head down to capture her lips into a searing kiss.

Pretty soon, Hermione's nerves were long gone and were replaced with a strong need for the man above her. She briefly wondered if anyone could hear them, but at that time she dismissed the thought, not really caring.

Unknown to them, a figure that had been stood outside their carriage strode away, going unnoticed by any of the students.

**Right, once again, sorry for the delay! Let me know what you think. Hopefully, it will start to pick up now that they're back at Hogwarts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! After months of severe writers block I return! I apologise for the disappearance but as I have said, I've had writers block. I think it was due to the prolonged space between writing my first story, when my computer messed up. Because, since then I've forgotten my original plan on where I wanted to take this story…so I'm sort of making it up as I go along :s **

**Again, I apologise and hope you all forgive me, I hope that I can finish this story for you guys. **

**Chapter 18**

The only sound to be heard in the derelict factory was the pop of someone apparating. The black clad figure strode to the centre of the old factory where a lone figure stood.

He knelt down before this figure and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Master."

"Rise, Lucius and tell me what our dear Draco has found out."

Lucius Malfoy stood up and looked into the red, snake-like eyes of his master.

"My Lord, Draco informs me that Severus is in a **_relationship _**with the mudblood, Granger. Potters friend."

Voldemort stood still for a while, pondering this information. Finally, when Lucius thought he couldn't take the silence anymore, he spoke.

"This is a serious allegation. I had expected better of Severus. But, I think we could turn this to our advantage. You may go now, but be sure to have Draco keep a close eye on this **_relationship_**," he spat out the last word as if it made him physically sick. Lucius noticed this and supressed a shudder. He hesitated before replying.

"My Lord, there is also something else you should know."

Voldemort eyed Lucius then answered.

"Go on."

"He also mentioned that the mudblood is pregnant."

A moments slience followed and Lucius could have sworn the temperature had dropped further.

"What?"

"She is carrying his child."

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously at Lucius. Lucius felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Yes, I know what that means, I'm not an idiot. Or do you think otherwise?"

"N..no, My Lord, of course I don't!" Who would have heard of such a thing? Calling the most dangerous, most evil wizard alive an idiot? It was practically suicide

"I should hope not Lucius, for your sake. I would hate to find out different, I don't like to waste my energy cursing lying, pitiful servants like you."

"Of course My Lord, I would never insult you." Even as he said this, he knew the inevitable was coming and he braced himself as best as he could for it.

"You would do best not to. However, I think a punishment wouldn't go amiss. You still need to be reminded of your place."

He lazily flicked his wand at Lucius, who fell to the ground, writhing in agony under the cruciatious curse. After what seemed to be an eternity to Lucius, Voldemort flicked his wand, ending his torture.

Voldemort waited for Lucius to pull himself back onto his feet before speaking.

"I hope you remember this for future reference, now go."

He watched Lucius apparate out, before apparating himself, with a plan firmly inside his head.

**Kinda short, but I'm just getting back into this. The next one will be longer. And I apologise for any spelling mistakes as well. Let me know what you think and leave a review. I promise to update more now, as long as I know that people are still reading this of course!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, I'm so glad to see that people are still reading this! And thanks for not being mad at me for the lack of updates. Now I have a LOT of free time, I will be able think better about what to do next. I would like to apologise for the shortness of the last chapter. Like I said I have only just got back into this story again plus I didn't want to write anything big in case no one was interested. But I hope to make the next ones longer for you guys!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 19**

Two weeks. That was how long Hermione had been back at Hogwarts and she was already feeling the pressure. Albus had announced their relationship to the school on the first night, careful to not mention the pregnancy. Since she was no longer Severus' student, it wasn't seen as inappropriate for them to have a relationship.

That, however, didn't stop the stares she received from the students. Some, mostly from the Gryffindors, were looks of open hostility and disgust, as if she had betrayed them. Others were looks of curiosity and awe. Despite her effort to ignore these looks, she just couldn't escape the whispers.

To make things worse, Draco Malfoy had also taken up an apprenticeship in DADA. How he was allowed to do that was beyond her, it was quite plain he was using the course to 'shape up' on his skills to become a Death Eater, if he wasn't one already! He also made things difficult for Hermione, with his usual snide comments. Somehow he managed to insult her in front of people, without attracting the attention of teachers.

She refused to tell anyone though, it was pointless. She had put up with Malfoy's taunts for seven years and she had never had any help with the interference of teachers. No, she would ignore them. It would stop eventually, she just hoped it was soon. She didn't know how much more strain she could take.

Severus noticed that Hermione was looking more stressed than usual but he put it down to the pregnancy. He tried to ask her about it, but she shrugged it off, making the excuse that she had a lot of work to do and he left it at that. The last thing he needed to do was anger her.

But Friday night proved to be too much for him. They were sitting in the living room, Severus marking essays and Hermione doing her Transfiguration assignment. Severus looked over at her, frowning at what he saw. She was hunched over her essay, with a distant look in her eyes that shown she was clearly not stressed out over the assignment, but something completely different. That was the last straw! He couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer, not if she was suffering.

"Hermione, what is the matter? You have been looking rather tense lately and I don't think it is because of your work. We both know you are capable of doing work without a problem."

Hermione looked up at Severus sharply before returning to her assignment.

"Nothing is the matter Severus, and we both know that I've never had to work while pregnant either. I'm just tired."

"I think it's more than just that. You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you. Or someone for that matter," he added as an afterthought, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Severus…" she started. But stopped as she saw the look of concern briefly flash across his features. She sighed, realising it was pointless hiding it anymore. She put her quill down and rubbed her temples as she gave her reply.

"Fine, you're right. Something else is bothering me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It was just so trivial at first. You know, the stares I get from students. That didn't bother me, but then they started saying things about me and the fact that Malfoy is here makes it ten times worse." She finished.

"Hermione, I knew that things were being said, but I didn't think it would phase you. It doesn't bother me because I suppose I'm used to it. I was stupid to think that you would be able to brush it off like me."

"You're not stupid, I just thought by ignoring it, it would stop, but it hasn't. It's getting worse and I don't know how much more of it I can stand."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. Don't worry, now that I know, I can help. But I also want you to carry on ignoring them, I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger if you argue back. That's all they want - to see how far they can push you until you fight back. It isn't worth it."

Hermione nodded and turned back to her assignment and tried to focus.

But she couldn't, how could she? She was starving!

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm, um, feeling a little hungry."

"But you only had your dinner an hour ago!"

"I know, but I really fancy something to eat now."

Severus looked at her, amused. He supposed it was due to the pregnancy.

"Fine, what would you like?"

Hermione thought for a while.

"Well…"

An hour later found a horrified looking Severus was watching his young witch devouring her fourth peanut butter sandwich with jam, chocolate, ice cream, mustard and pickles. Severus shook his head in disgust as she licked the last of the jam off her fingers.

"How the bloody hell was that edible?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly and replied, "I have no idea but it really hit the spot. I must be getting cravings."

Severus shook his head, smiling slightly, "So you will most probably be having more ridiculous foods in the future?"

She nodded, laughing at the grimace that crossed his features. He stood up and made his way over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"I think it's time we went to bed."

"Oh, but I haven't finished my assignment! Besides, I'm not tired."

A grin spread across his face as he bent down and said in a whisper, "You will be."

A blush crept over her face as she grinned back at him, "But that doesn't take care of my unfinished assignment now, does it?"

Severus smiled and shook his head. She will never change when it comes to work!

"Forget the assignment, you need a break from it. You're know it's not good to carry one working on something while you're stressed. Besides," he said with a grin, "I have a new assignment for you. In our bed."

Hermione laughed with him and allowed him to pull her towards their bedroom, her assignment forgotten.

**Another chapter done! WOO, go me:p I hope that was a bit longer for you guys, I know the length is something I need to work on. But anyway, leave me a review, a NICE one, with pretty flowers and bunnies… no, not really, just a nice one will do fine :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I did say I have a lot more time on my hands now! Thank you for the reviews guys, I'm glad you're still enjoying it! Now, after this chapter, or the next one, I'm thinking about speeding it up, to the birth. I'm not going to say why just yet, but trust me it will help speed up the story and get things going a bit!**

**Chapter 20**

Since she told Severus about her problems with the other students, things had calmed down. Well, apart from Malfoy who was still trying to make her life as miserable as possible. This, however, didn't bother her anymore. The other students had left her alone, since they had found a new target. Apparently Professor Binns had been caught in the second floor bathroom in an inappropriate situation with Moaning Mertyl. Needless to say, everyone decided to skip lunch that day. Hermione had her suspicions that it was a set up. Severus, however, said nothing.

But there was one thing that was puzzling Hermione. Malfoy had orders to kill her. Why hadn't he attempted it yet? Well, to be fair, he hadn't really had a chance, as she was never alone. But she was so sure he would have at least tried to do **_something_**. She decided to speak with the headmaster about it, but apparently he read her mind, as she received a letter from him that morning.

So there she sat, in his office after dinner that evening. She didn't have to wait long, as he walked in five minutes later.

"Ah, Miss Granger, punctual as usual I see," he greeted, smiling at her.

He made his way to his desk, stopping at Fawks, to feed him, before sitting down.

"Now Miss Granger, I have asked you here to discuss the problem with young Mister Malfoy. I was having a chat with him yesterday and, again, using Legillemency I was able to discover that Lord Voldemort has found out about your relationship with Severus and about your pregnancy. He has ordered Draco not to kill you now. I believe he has other plans for you."

"But how did Malfoy find out? We didn't tell any of the students!"

"I did come across a memory of him receiving a letter from an anonymous person. I believe this person has told him, but I couldn't find out who this person is, as even Draco didn't know them."

"So, obviously this person is a spy? Maybe even someone we know?"

"I'm afraid we can't rule out that possibility, Miss Granger."

Hermione's head was spinning. Was it possible that someone she knew and trusted had betrayed her? Who would do that? The headmaster smiled kindly at the troubled witch before her, then replied in a grandfatherly tone.

"I wouldn't think of it too much Miss Granger. We cannot be sure of anything at this time. I would just watch what I say to people in the future. That and watch out for anything suspicious."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you headmaster. I will."

She stood up and made her way back to the dungeons. On her way, however, she bumped into Ginny. She decided to spend some time in her old common room catching up with her friend. The thought that she could have been the one to betray her briefly flashed through her mind, but she quickly dismissed it.

"So, I haven't seen you around for a while. How are you? Snape treating you ok?"

"I'm ok, I've just been busy with my assignments and Severus has been very helpful and understanding, especially with my mood swings and cravings. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you more."

"That's ok, I know what you mean. I've been quite busy myself. The amount of homework I get in each class! You would think the teachers don't realise you have other classes."

"Well, as long as you stay on top of it, there shouldn't be a problem. I could do a timetable for you to follow if you want?"

Ginny laughed, "No thanks, I should be ok. You haven't changed at all! I remember you doing them for Harry and Ron, even if they didn't want them!"

Hermione grinned, "Well someone had to take charge with them and who better to do it than me? So are you still playing quidditch?"

"Yeah, I didn't make team captain though, but the one we do have seems capable enough. It's just not the same without Harry though. I don't think we will ever have a Seeker as good as he was," she finished sadly. Hermione knew she missed him for reasons other than quidditch though.

After a while, Hermione glanced at the clock and realised she had stayed a little too late. She said her goodbyes to Ginny, promising to meet up with her they next had free time. She didn't tell Ginny about what was said in the headmasters office, it was better to be safe than sorry, she supposed.

Thankfully she made her way back to her quarters without a problem. When she got back however, she was met with an angry Severus.

"Where the hell have you been? Albus informed me that you had left his office over an hour ago! You have never been late back before, do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Severus I'm sorry. I met up with Ginny and we were catching up and I just lost track of time."

Severus pulled her into a hug. "Don't do it again. If you do, at least tell me beforehand. You would not believe the things that ran through my mind. What with the situation with Draco."

"Didn't the headmaster tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Hermione sat him down on the couch and told him everything that was said by the headmaster. When she finished, Severus was quiet for a long time.

"So there is a spy among us?"

"That's the conclusion we came to. But we have no idea who it could be."

"Neither do I. There is no evidence that could point to it being a Death Eater though."

"Unless they have only just joined or they are being kept secret from the rest of you."

"Maybe," he replied thoughtfully. "But lets not think of it now. I've had a rough day. Another Neville Longbottom clone nearly blew up the third year class. And a fourth and fifth year melted their cauldrons. The amount of idiots in this school is getting out of hand. I swear there's one in every year!"

Hermione laughed. "Thank you for helping get the students off my back. I feel much more relaxed now."

Severus smiled. "You say that now. But in a while you will be screaming at me as I avoid the objects you throw."

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?"

"If you don't believe me, you could always view a memory. But I don't want you to get frightened."

Hermione playfully hit his arm. Severus laughed and put on a scared look.

"See? You can be so violent at times! I don't know what to do with you!"

Hermione laughed and kissed him lightly. "Well, I'm sure you will come up with something! You do have a tendency to be creative."

"Yes, I do. But I don't exactly want you to enjoy your punishment now do I?"

"Well, I will leave you to scheme away. I'm going to take a shower."

Soon after she left the room, Severus felt his mark burn. No matter how often he was called he could never get used to the sudden burning sensation. He stood up, collecting his Death Eater robes and quickly wrote a short note so Hermione, telling her not to worry.

He got changed and quickly made his way to the gates to apparate out, wincing as the burning got steadily worse. Something was wrong. His mark never hurt this bad. The Dark Lord was not happy. His last thought before apparating was that he hoped he was not the target.

**Ooh, what's gonna happen? Lol, I hope that was ok for you guys… leave a review!!! They really give me the encouragement to keep going! Thanks for the support so far though guys, you have been great! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot, I really do. And since you guys are reading this, I promise I will update as often as I can and I will make them as long as I can! But again, I apologise for any spelling mistakes.**

**Chapter 21**

He apparated into a small clearing. He rubbed a hand over his forearm, trying to soothe the pain, knowing it was pointless and that it would go as soon as he was facing Voldemort. He knew he was getting closer to the spot as the pain lessened somewhat.

After another five minute walk, he entered another larger clearing, this time full of Death Eaters and, Voldemort himself. He was quite surprised at the vast number of Death Eaters in attendance. That could only mean that this was an important meeting, if every Death Eater was there.

He spotted Lucius in conversation with another Death Eater, though Severus couldn't tell who it was. Next to Lucius was Draco, their blonde hair glowing under the moonlight. He spotted another cloaked figure next to Draco, one he just didn't recognise, which was strange since he practically knew everyone. He was about to get a closer look when a voice stopped him.

"Ah," Voldemort's cold voice cut through the noise of the crowd, "Severus, you've finally arrived. Good, I did not want to begin the…**_festivities_** without you."

"My apologies My Lord. I left as soon as I was summoned."

"Not to worry, Severus. I know how difficult it is for you with the old fool walking around the school."

"Indeed."

Severus knelt before him, kissing the hem of his robes, before joining the circle. As soon as Voldemort was satisfied everyone was in order, he spoke once more, addressing them all.

"Now, I received some information a few days ago regarding our new target. One Miss Granger," Severus felt an invisible hand squeeze down on his stomach as her name was mentioned.

"Yes, since I have learnt of her new…situation I have also had to rethink my plans to be rid of her as well. I will not inform you of my plan, as it doesn't include all of you. I will say, that I no longer want her harmed and that is an order for ALL of you to follow."

Severus fought to keep his face impassive as he listened to him rant on about world domination. His head was spinning. He knew! The Dark Lord knew about him and Hermione! What was he going to do? He couldn't deny it, that would be suicide!

All too soon, the meeting came to a close. Death Eaters were apparating out when Severus heard his name being called.

"Not so fast Severus, I would like a word with you before you go."

He inwardly cringed at the tone…oh yes, he was definitely not happy with him. He sighed and prepared himself for the worst, closing off his mind, before turning to face his 'master'. He hoped this would be quick. He didn't want Hermione to stay up too late worrying, which he knew she would.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was doing just that. She re read the letter for what seemed to be the one hundredth time, hoping to find something more written there. She stood up in frustration, needing to do something. He had been gone for almost two hours and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait and she knew it would be pointless trying to sleep.

She decided to floo the Headmaster, maybe he could help put her mind at rest, besides it would pass some time.

She grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace, shouting said destination. She didn't have to wait long before she saw his face sticking out of the fireplace.

"Ah Miss Granger, what can I do for you at such a late hour?"

"Severus had been summoned over an hour ago and he hasn't come back yet. From what you told me earlier I'm worried about him. I was just wondering if we could talk or something."

"Of course, come through."

He moved away from the fireplace, allowing Hermione to step through."

Severus held back a sigh of relief as the curse was ended after what seemed to be a lifetime. He had endured the torture for the last hour, wondering if he was going to end up like Alice and Frank Longbottom. Finally, Voldemort's voice rang out, breaking the silence.

"That will do for now, Severus. I hope you have learned not to keep something like this from me ever again."

"No, My Lord," Severus managed to croak out.

"Good, now get up and you will do well to follow the plan. You realise what will happen if you don't?" He looked down at Severus, his tone threatening.

Severus nodded as he struggled to his feet, pain lacing his joints and muscles, protesting at the sudden movement. He watched as Voldemort apparated before attempting to do the same.

As soon as he reached the gates of Hogwarts he collapsed, his body unable to go on. He just about managed to conjure a Patronus to get to Dumbledore before he finally gave in to the darkness closing in around him.

By the time Hermione was allowed to see him, he was in their room, asleep thanks to the sleeping potion Madame Pomphrey gave him. She had worked on him for half an hour before allowing him fit enough to be put in his own bed. She warned Hermione not to disturb him, or excite him when he woke. She added this as an afterthought looking sternly at Hermione.

They would have to wait until he woke up to find out what happened and to see if there was any permanent damage. Hermione lay beside him and allowed her eyes to drift closed now she knew he was in safe hands.

She was disappointed to find he was still asleep when she woke up the next day. She checked over him before walking into the living room. She was surprised to find a letter on the table and an owl next to it, looking expectant. She gave it something to eat and turned to the letter.

Judging from the writing, it was from Harry. She smiled for the first time since last night, before Severus left. She opened it and read it through.

_Hey Mione!_

_I' m sorry I didn't get to write sooner, but the trainings been pretty tough! I barely get five minutes to myself and I haven't seen Ron in what seems to be ages. Strange since we both have training together, but even then we don't have time to talk. He told me to tell you he said 'hi' and that he's sorry that he is too busy to write. _

_How have you been? I know that Malfoy is at Hogwarts and he had not be troubling you. I will say the same about Snape as well, especially in your current situation. I would ask if your work was too much of a strain but I thought better of it. You're probably enjoying it right? I hope so, I wouldn't want you to put any strain on yourself! _

_I know I reacted badly when you first told me about all this and I'm truly sorry. But now I've really got used to the idea - I'm actually excited to see your baby now. I know I'm not family, but I'm officially claiming your child as my niece! If that's ok with you of course! But imagine the look on Snape' s face if he heard me say that! _

_Well, I'm running out of time - I have another half hour to myself and I still need to write to Ginny. I hope you're ok and the best of luck for everything. We really should meet up sometime and catch up properly!_

_Love, Harry. _

Hermione quickly re read the letter, feeling a weight lift off her chest. It was only a letter but it felt so nice to hear from her friend. She was slightly disappointed that Ron didn't have time to write. But she suspected he was still sore over her being with Severus and the baby. He could be so stubborn! But she didn't dwell on it, she had a letter to reply to! She just hoped it was enough to take her mind off Severus.

**Woo, another chapter all done :D Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think, leave a review so I know people are still reading (shameless begging for reviews I know lol) Thanks for reading!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woo, another chapter! Go me! Lol, yes I am making the updates as quick as possible for you lovely readers :D Again, thanks for the reviews and support people, I love you all! **

**Chapter 22**

As Hermione watched the owl fly off to its destination. The letter she wrote to Harry passed some time, but now she had nothing to keep her distracted from the unconscious man in the next room. She decided to get a bath to try and relax, there was no point in worrying, she could almost hear Severus telling her it was bad for their child.

She checked on him again, making sure he was comfortable before entering the bathroom. She knew Madame Pomphrey would be checking on Severus soon and she knew what she was doing and she used this thought to help her relax.

After an hour of that Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't relax at all knowing Severus was lying in the next room. She climbed out of the bath, noticing her skin had wrinkled up with the prolonged exposure to the water. She quickly dried herself and threw on a bath robe. She walked out back into the bedroom, towel drying her hair.

She looked over at Severus and was surprised to see him sitting up, looking at her. She breathed out a sigh of relief and forced herself to walk over to him, when in reality she wanted to throw herself at him.

She sat down next to him, unsure what to say. She found herself asking him, "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad…considering."

"You scared me. I thought that you…," she trailed off not wanting to finish her thought.

"You thought I was dead." He stated. He saw her stricken face and sighed. "Well as you can see, I'm fine, there is no need for your worrying. It is not good for the child."

"I know I shouldn't, but seeing you lying there, it scared me."

"Hermione, stop it! You know the Dark Lord would hardly kill me. I am his spy after all. Yes he was angry with me, but I'm of more value alive to him than dead. He knows I'm of more use to him than Draco. I have nearly twenty years of experience over him."

"Look, I'm sorry I worried! But I think I would be pretty heartless if I didn't care!"

Severus sighed again, "I know…I'm just not used to people making a fuss. Even Albus isn't this bad!"

They sat in silence for a while before Hermione spoke again. "You said he was angry with you. What happened?"

"He knows about us Hermione. He knows about the baby. As Albus told you, this is the reason Draco has been given orders not to touch you. He told the same thing to every single Death Eater there. He has know about this for a while apparently. But it was only last night when he finally got to 'take care' of me as it were."

"What did he do?"

Severus was quiet for a moment, before pulling her closer to him. She held onto him, giving him silent support.

"He tortured me. But it was worse than usual. I had to make up something believable as to why we were together. I…told him that I was planning to… bring you over to our side. I didn't know what else to say. I convinced him it was a good idea and he told me what he wanted me to do."

"What?" Hermione was definitely not liking this. Because of that spy giving Draco the information, Voldemort now knew everything!

"He wants you to go through with the pregnancy, have the child…then he wants the child to be raised to be evil, like him. He also believes with you on his side it will destroy Potter even more. He will feel betrayed. So just before you are due to give birth, he wants you to leave Hogwarts and stay where he can manipulate our child."

Hermione held onto him tighter, burying her face in his chest, silent tears running down her face. She didn't know what to say, which was just as well. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I did all I could at the time to make sure we all lived. Don't worry, we will find a way to ensure you safety and our child's. There is no way I'm allowing you or her to fall into that madman's hands."

She tried to calm her breathing. "I know you won't Severus. But I'm still scared."

"Don't worry, maybe we could find a way to get Potter to face him before the birth."

"But he's not ready! He's barely left school!"

"I realise that, but I refuse to allow you to be put in danger!"

"We could talk to the headmaster! Maybe he could find a way!"

"Look, we shall discuss this later. I'm still exhausted and I don't want to distress you further. We should both get some sleep."

Severus pulled Hermione down next to him and they both drifted off to sleep, Hermione still clinging onto him.

They were awakened hours later by an annoyed Madame Pomphrey, who had told Hermione not to excite him when he woke up. Though, soon after she and Severus explained things to her, her stern expression softened slightly, however it soon returned as she berated Severus for putting Hermione under strain.

Hermione tried to hold back a smile as she watched Severus try to protest his innocence. The older witch was having none of it.

"Sick or not, Severus, she is pregnant! Do you have any idea what stress will do to the baby? DO YOU?"

"I…"

"Of course not! Well, you will do well not to agitate her in the future if you know what's good for you young man! And don't look at me like that!"

Hermione watched in morbid fascination as Severus merely closed his mouth and nodded. She stayed silent as Madame Pomphrey checked him and her over. She gave her a Calming Draught for her nerves - she needed it after what she had been told! She then gave Severus a potion to prevent his muscles spasms becoming too severe. After she was satisfied that they were ok, she called a house elf to send them up some food. When they had finished eating she informed them the headmaster would be coming down to talk with Severus.

They both let out a sigh of relief when she finally left.

"Merlin I thought she would never leave! I swear that woman gets even more irritating every year."

Hermione laughed, "I agree with you. But it was fun to see you getting shouted at."

He gave her a mock stern look before allowing himself to smile. "I don't think that even the Dark Lord would dare to argue with her!"

There was a knock at the door and Hermione went to answer it. When she came back, Dumbledore was behind her.

"Ah, Severus, glad to see you're awake, you gave us all quite a scare."

"I'm fine Albus, really."

"I'm glad to hear it, my boy. Now, I know you must be tired but you will need to tell me what happened."

"Of course headmaster. But maybe it would be best if Hermione wasn't here. I don't want her to become more distressed than she has been."

"Of course, that is wise, is that alright with you Miss Granger?"

Hermione **_was_** about to argue, but she stopped when she saw the look Severus was giving her. She knew he didn't want to see her upset again and being honest she didn't want get upset again. So, instead, she merely nodded and left the room.

She was surprised to find another letter waiting for her in the sitting room. She gave the owl some of her leftovers from her meal, before opening the letter. She smiled, Harry again!

_Hiya, Mione!_

_Well, I got your letter before and I had one of my classes cancelled! So I decided to write back. I think you will be proud of me, I haven't written so much since our NEWTs!_

_Are you free this weekend? I've managed to get some time off and I thought it would be nice if we could meet up somewhere. I already sent an owl to Ron, though whether he will reply is a different matter entirely!_

_Glad to know that you're ok, it really does make me feel better - you wouldn't believe how much I've worried about you. Stupid, I know but you're like family. _

_Well, I hope to hear from you soon and I hope I can see you this weekend. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione quickly wrote a reply, giving the time, day and where they could meet up, then sent the letter off with the owl. She couldn't wait to see him! She really needed to talk to someone about her new situation and Harry was probably the most trustworthy person she had right now. Sure, she could trust Ron and Ginny, but for some reason she felt as though she could tell him anything, whereas Ron would probably blow up and Ginny could make her feel uncomfortable with her questions.

She looked towards the other room and sighed. It looked like they would be a while. She curled up on the sofa with one of her newer books and got lost in the world it created. She didn't know how long it took but she found herself drifting to sleep. She didn't wake when Severus picked her up and carried her to bed, or when Dumbledore whispered to him;

"We will tell her tomorrow."

**Ooh, what are they going to do? Hope that was longer for you guys, like I said, that's kind of a problem for me! So, let me know what you think, leave me a nice review! And I will return the favour of giving you an update :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Again, thanks for the reviews! Now I did say I was going to go to the birth in a couple of chapters…but I had a better idea and I think I'll have this chapter nearer the end instead. **

**Chapter 23**

Hermione woke the next morning, surprised to find she was in her bed, next to Severus. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch. She looked over at the man sleeping next to her and every time she did this she was always amazed at how peaceful he looked. She brushed a stray hair from his face and smiled when his arm tightened around her. She would love to be able to stay here forever.

This, however, was short lived when that familiar feeling of sickness washed over her as she hurriedly made her way to the bathroom. As she emptied the contents of her stomach she felt hands smoothing back her hair. Severus then knelt down beside her and rubbed her back as she continued. It was the same thing every morning and Severus was bewildered as to why she refused to take potions for it.

She slumped back against him when she was finally done and he felt her tremble as he held her. He cleaned up with a flick of his wand then carried her back into the bedroom. He then gave her a glass of water and resumed his place next to her.

"It doesn't seem to be easing any."

Hermione nodded, "I know, but I don't mind, it's all part of the pregnancy."

"You know you wouldn't have to go through this if you take those potions."

"I've told you Severus, I don't want them. I'm muggleborn and I plan to go through this pregnancy as one."

Severus sighed, "As you wish, but if you change your mind…"

"Thank you, but no, I want to do it this way…perhaps I will do things differently with the next one," she said slyly, enjoying the look of discomfort that flashed across his face.

"You wish to have another?"

Hermione laughed, "Only if you do. I would be perfectly happy with just the one."

A silence fell over them once more. Hermione wanted to ask him what Dumbledore said but she wasn't sure if Severus wanted to talk about it. Meanwhile, Severus had noticed that Hermione had that look about her whenever she wanted to ask a question. He sighed, knowing what it was about. He had wanted to avoid it until later, but he supposed he should get it out the way.

"Hermione, whatever it is you want to ask, go ahead."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I just wanted to know what happened last night."

"Of course you do, after all, it does concern you."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Albus and I have narrowed it down to two options. The first being, is that you could fake your death and go into hiding, but this is the more dangerous option as the Dark Lord isn't easily fooled. That could result in my dead, which I know you wouldn't want but if it kept you safe I would be willing…" he trailed off when he felt Hermione's grip on him tighten.

"Ok, I suppose that option has been ruled out. The other option is to go along with The Dark Lords plan. I would make him think that I have broken your spirit, though you would have to act that way whenever you are around him. But this option is also tricky because he may make you take the dark mark and I don't want that to happen. Besides I don't want you to be harmed in any way. You probably won't be hurt during the pregnancy, but who knows what will happen afterwards. We decided that we would leave this choice entirely up to you and of course we will give you time to think about it."

Hermione's head was spinning. How could she make such a choice? The first would probably save her but it could cost Severus his life. The second wasn't any better either. What if Severus had to prove that she didn't mean anything to him? What if he was made to torture her in front of Voldemort and the Death Eaters?

Severus could see the conflict racing across her features and wished there was another way. He hated to see her suffer but it had to be her own choice. He didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do just because he was concerned over her safety, even if it meant him dying. Of course he didn't mind that, but he knew Hermione wouldn't let him risk his life like that.

"How much time have I got to think about it?"

"As much time as you need. I'm not going to force you to make a decision."

"But I don't want to disappoint you, if I make the wrong choice."

"You won't. I don't want you worrying about what I think, I will go along with whatever you choose."

"Can I not talk this over with anyone?"

"You know how risky that is, what with this spy. We have no idea who it is."

"Not even Harry? He sent me a letter and he wants to meet me to catch up."

"Well that is out of the question. You cannot leave this castle, it is too dangerous."

"But I want to see him! Severus, you told me that Voldemort told the Death Eaters to leave me alone. What's the problem?"

"He told them not to **_kill_** you. He could have given anyone of them orders to kidnap you. You know of his plan and he will do anything to get you."

"But can Harry not come here instead? I'm sure it wont be a problem."

Severus closed his eyes. Potter, in his own private quarters? He swallowed down his annoyance. Sure, he hated the little brat, but Hermione did need someone to talk to…and he knew Potter wasn't exactly going to be the spy.

"Fine, if that is what you want then I suppose he could come and visit. But let me know when he will be coming. I do not wish to be in his presence."

Hermione sighed. She knew he would never get along with Harry, but at least he was allowing her to see him. She smiled up at him.

"Of course I will. I will go and write to him now, telling him of the change of plans." She quickly slipped out of his embrace to fetch a quill and parchment, quickly scribbling down another note to Harry.

"You mean you already made plans to see him?" He watched her as she attached the parchment to his owls leg. She sat back down on his lap as soon as it flew away to its destination.

"Well, yes, I didn't realise it would be a problem. I haven't really had time to ask you since you have been unwell the past couple of days. I would have told you when you felt better."

Severus shook his head and allowed himself to smile down at her. "As long as you keep the place tidy - I won't hesitate to hex him if he decides to mess anything up."

"Of course I will Severus. We're not babies!"

"I know you are not a baby…wish I could say the same about Potter."

"Severus, I know you don't like him, but he isn't as bad as you think. He really does care about his friends."

"I know. Still don't like him though," he replied sullenly. Hermione laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"We should get ready and head up to the Great Hall. I've already missed a day of classes and I refuse to miss any more!"

So they both got dressed and within half an hour they were sitting in the Great Hall. Hermione was grabbing everything in sight, including jam, eggs, onions, kippers and other various items one would never have together. Severus and several other professors watched in sheer horror as she ate the lot, then had a second helping. She then sat back, rubbing her stomach with a satisfied smile on her face.

Severus finished his breakfast shortly after and they both made their way back to the dungeons to prepare for the day. Though they both knew they wouldn't be able to concentrate with the decision Hermione had to make. Hermione decided she would speak to Harry about it, it was always nice to have another opinion.

**Another chapter done. Ok I can't remember how I was originally going to do this, but hopefully this version will work as well! Again, let me know what you guys think and leave a nice review and I will give you guys another update :D (ok now I've moved onto bribes lol) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, once again thanks for the reviews - I can't believe I have so many! Apologies for the delay, but I've been job hunting this week (yes I may actually get a job!) Well, I do need one :p Anyway, enough about my life and on with the story!**

**Chapter 24**

Saturday couldn't come quick enough for Hermione. She really wanted Harry's opinion on what she should do and Severus did say she could tell him what Voldemort had planned - it wouldn't do if Harry really thought she was betraying him. She hadn't been able to sleep properly since she found out and the fact that Severus kept disappearing through the night, returning at around four in the morning.

She asked him where he went of course, but he always shrugged her off, saying he couldn't sleep. She got fed up with this excuse and even tried following him sometimes when she woke up alone, but she could never find him, so he must be leaving the grounds. But why? She tried not to dwell on it much, as she still had to think about what decision she should make.

So finally when Saturday came and she answered the door to Harry she couldn't help but pull him into a massive hug.

"Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much!"

"Mione…I've missed you too, but…I can't…breathe," Harry managed to gasp out. Hermione smiled up apologetically and quickly let go. He straightened his glasses and followed Hermione into the sitting room. He carried on talking to her after they had sat down on the couch.

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine, well as of lately feeling a bit more stressed than I should be."

"Why? Is he treating you ok?" That concerned look came back and Hermione couldn't help but smile. But before she could reply Severus had beaten her to it.

"I am treating her just fine, Potter. As you know she probably would have hexed me by now if that wasn't the case."

Hermione cut across Harry as he began to make an angry retort.

"Severus, be nice. Didn't you say you had work to do today?"

"Indeed I did, I was just on my way to my office now. I will remain there until it is safe to come back."

With that he swept from the room, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione sighed and looked over to Harry.

"Don't worry, he isn't always like that, not with me anyway. And yes, he is treating me well."

"He's still a git though," he replied, in the same way Severus reacted over Harry and she stifled a laugh.

"But enough about Severus. I have something to tell you; and I would like your opinion on what I should do."

"What is it, Mione?"

In his office, Severus was pacing up and down, his back to a simmering cauldron that stood in the middle of the room. He had placed protective spells around the room and locked door. He made sure no one could disturb him as he worked over this creation. He turned and glared at the potion as if it were one of his students who had just given a wrong answer.

"What else do you need?" He whispered to himself. He checked over the parchments that were strewn over his desk, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. Tiredly he swept a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. Before he crumpled up the parchment in frustration.

"It should bloody work! **What** am I missing?"

He raised his wand and vanished the useless potion and returned to his desk. He pulled out fresh parchment and a quill and began writing.

Harry stared at Hermione, his face was a dark shade of red and his hands trembled slightly.

"That bastard wants you to go over to _his_ side? Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Harry, I know. I'm angry too. But you know I would never betray you like that! I told you because I need your opinion on what I should do to stay safe."

"Well, I think you should go into hiding. It's the best option. Screw Snape, you've got to think about you and your child right now."

"Harry you know I can't do that, I love him. I need to find a way that will keep us all safe. I know you hate him so you wouldn't understand. But I'm not going to put his life in danger."

"Fine…what if you both go into hiding? You would both be safe and I wouldn't have to worry about you then."

"Safe? You're forgetting that your parents did the same thing and look what happened!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He looked at Hermione, trying to think of something to say and then it came to him.

"They would have been safe if it wasn't for Pettigrew."

"But Harry, what you don't realise is that we also have someone spying on us. Dumbledore said as much himself. But we have no idea who it is."

"Really? But it couldn't be one of your friends…could it?"

Hermione shook her head, "I really don't know and I wouldn't like to think about it if it was a friend. But it has to be someone close to me, or maybe even someone from the Order. I would prefer it to be one of them than a friend. Speaking of which, how's Ron?"

"Same as always. Forever hungry, likes to impress the girls. Though this training is tough, we haven't had a lot of time to see each other. I miss hanging out with you guys, it tends to get really lonely."

"I know what you mean. Ginny is studying for her NEWTs and I hardly have time to see her and I have no free time myself."

Harry looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, so do you reckon Ginny would be too busy to see me then?"

"Well you could always check. It is a Saturday and you know what she's like - leaves it all until a Sunday!"

This seemed to cheer him up again. But he grew serious as he asked, "So what are you going to do then?"

"Well, the only option I can think of is to just go along with his plan. But I'm just worried in case he makes me take the mark. I want you to be ok with this though, I mean I won't be joining him really, just letting him think he is getting what he wants. This way Severus won't be suspected to be a traitor and he will be there to keep me safe."

Harry was silent for a long time, staring at the fireplace. Hermione fidgeted slightly, seeing the closed look come back across his face. Finally he spoke.

"Well, it looks like you have made up your mind. But I will support your decision. I just want you to be safe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I'm the brains of the operations."

Harry smiled with her and gave her a playful shove, "You're more than that and you know it. Just don't tell anyone, I don't want to get a name for myself."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, because you have too many of them already, oh mighty Chosen One!"

"Oi! I'll have you know I made that one up! Got tired of 'The Boy Who Lived."

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing at this, both knowing full well he hated the nick names given to him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a big favour?

"What is it?"

Hermione smiled at him and gave him her request. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before replying.

"Ok, come here then."

"Enter."

Severus was annoyed. Who was disturbing him on such a day? He had been working for three hours and still he could not find anything.

"Ah, Severus, working on a Saturday? I would have thought you would be spending such a lovely day with Miss Granger."

"How can I when I have this to work on? You know of its importance."

"Still not found a way?"

"Nothing," Severus replied, shaking his head, "It is proving to be very difficult indeed. It appears that I am running out of ideas."

"Patience Severus, if anyone can do it, you can. You just need to clear your mind. It will come to you when you least expect it. Does she know what you are doing?"

"No, and I plan to keep it like that. I do not want to disappoint her if I fail."

"I doubt that you will fail, but if you still do not wish to tell her, then I will not force you to do so. But I will, however, force you to take a break from this and return to your quarters."

"You really aren't going to leave me alone until I do are you?"

"No I am not," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes glittering merrily.

"Fine, but I refuse to go back to my quarters. Potter is there."

"Ah, not to worry, in fact, you could tell him I wish to see him in my office. Now, good day, and do try and relax."

With that he left Severus alone once more. But instead of getting back to work, Severus decided to take Dumbledore's advice and return to his chambers.

He was about to open the door when he heard Hermione's voice. He pressed himself closer to the door, listening hard.

"Ooh, Harry, that feels nice. Just a bit lower."

"How's that?"

"Oh yes, right there. Harder. Mmm, how did you get to be so good at this? Severus is no where near as good!"

"Just comes naturally I suppose."

"That feels great, please don't stop."

Severus stood rooted to the spot, anger travelling through his body. He pulled out his wand and stormed into the room, fully intending to hex Potter to within an inch of his life. But the sight he met was definitely not what he was expecting.

Hermione was sitting at the edge of the couch and Harry was sitting behind her…massaging her shoulders. Well that's what he was doing until Severus had burst in, wand drawn. Now they were both looking at him as if he were insane. Hastily he put his wand away and spoke in the most calm voice he could muster.

"The headmaster wishes to see you in his, Potter."

Harry nodded, then turned to Hermione, "Well, I should be going anyway, if I want to see Ginny that is. I'll write to you whenever I can."

"See you Harry," said Hermione, pulling him into a quick hug before he left. As soon as the door closed Hermione turned on Severus, grinning.

"You thought we were doing something else didn't you?"

"I…of course not! Why would I think that?" Severus had never felt so embarrassed before in his life. How must have he looked when he burst in like that?

"Liar, you were jealous weren't you?" She said, still grinning.

"Of course I wasn't!" And to avoid further embarrassment he stalked into their room, slamming the door but not before he heard Hermione burst out laughing. He wasn't mad at her, she had done nothing wrong. He was angry with himself for overreacting. Though, on his defence, it **did **sound pretty convincing.

**I had fun writing this chapter! And I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I hope that the chapters are long enough for you guys - I'm really trying to improve on that!. If you did enjoy reading it, leave a review…if you didn't, well…not my problem :p Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here you go, another update! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter - like I said I enjoyed writing it! Lol.**

**Chapter 25**

The next few days passed uneventfully. Though Severus had become quite paranoid because whenever he caught Hermione's eye, she burst out laughing. He knew she was still amused from the other day, but honestly he preferred a bad tempered Hermione to this one. In his opinion she was much scarier this way. So he decided to hide away in his office, working furiously on his research.

But for Hermione, she still thought it was 'extremely cute' the way he had burst in the other day. Of course she knew he was just being possessive but the look on his face was something she would never forget - it brought a smile to her face just thinking about it! She was just glad to have something to smile about, given the decision she had to make. Well, she had made it, all she had to do was tell Severus…when she finally got to see him, that was.

On her fourth night alone, an annoyed Hermione decided to make her way to his office. If he dared tell her he was too busy…well Merlin help him! She turned the corner but stopped dead in her tracks. Severus' office was just down the corridor, but she could see well enough to know that the person that had just stepped out of his office was a female. But she was definitely **not** a student though. She watched as the female turned, hugged Severus, whispered something to him which made him laugh then kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

Feeling her stomach lurch and unable to confront him just yet, she turned on her heal and promptly stalked away, back to their chambers, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She refused to let them fall, repeating the words 'wait until I get to my room' like a mantra in her head. Upon entering the safety of their chambers, she pulled out her wand and began hexing everything in sight.

It wasn't until her anger dissolved that she gave into the urge to cry. She slid to the floor, sobs wracking through her body and she let them. How could this have happened? Things were great between them, so what went wrong? That was when all her insecurities came crashing over her like a tidal wave. So that's why he has been in his office so often lately and that's why he wouldn't tell her where he was! But then of _course_ Severus would want someone else, she was so much younger than he was and, if she was honest, not as attractive as the woman she had seen leaving his office. And now, with the pregnancy, her occasional mood swings and the weight gain, he was probably becoming bored with her, maybe even repulsed.

All these thoughts whirled around her head as she continually put herself down, her sobs subsiding slightly. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. Shakily she climbed to her feet and looked at the room around her and winced. It looked as though Fred and George had been let loose in there with a bunch of their new fireworks! She waved her wand, fixing everything and setting the room back to normal before she decided to get some sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling awful. She quickly made for the bathroom and just about noticed that Severus hadn't come to bed at all last night and he still wasn't there. After emptying what little she had in her stomach she stepped into the shower, trying to liven herself up for the day ahead of her. After a change of clothes and an attempt to tame her hair she made her way down to breakfast and she wasn't surprised when she didn't see Severus present. He's probably still in his office thinking about last night, she thought bitterly.

She sat down, ignoring the questioning looks the professors gave her. She did however notice a smug look cross Malfoy's face, as if he knew what was wrong. Bastard, she thought venomously as she piled her plate full of different foods, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Her lesson that day with Professor McGonagall didn't go too well either. She was barely taking in a thing she was saying and it wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking down at her with a look of concern etched into her usually stern features.

"Miss Granger, you haven't been paying attention to a thing I've said. This really isn't like you. What's the matter?"

She didn't know how or why - maybe it was the pregnancy messing up her hormones again, but she burst out crying, startling the older woman. Hermione was mortified! Why the hell was she allowing herself to cry? In front of a teacher no less! She buried her face into her hands, not wanting a professor see her in such a state of weakness. She half expected the stern teacher to tell her to stop crying, but then again that was probably something Severus would say to her. Damn! Why did she have to think that? It only made her cry harder. Then she found herself being pulled into an embrace, which reminded her of her mother. This thought also made her worse, as she hadn't heard from her parents since they found out about her situation.

Professor McGonagall kept hold of Hermione, whispering soothing words to her as she gradually calmed down. When her sobs finally subsided she conjured up a handkerchief and passed it to Hermione who took it, smiling gratefully. She waited a while longer before speaking.

"Hermione, what is the matter? Has something happened? I promise if you don't want me to repeat it to anyone, I won't."

So, Hermione told her everything she saw last night and the fact that Severus has been staying in his office for long periods during the night. The professor sat and listened to her story, the usual stony look placed back on her face.

"But I really can't be one hundred percent sure if this is true. What if there is a reasonable explanation for this? But it still looks doubtful. I just don't know how to handle this - I've been given so much to deal with already."

"Well, let me tell you this much. If this is true, I will hex him into the middle of next week! If you would like, I will talk to him, that is if you don't feel as though you can do it yourself."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I have to confront him. But I just don't know how to go about it. I mean, I could accuse him of cheating on me, but like I said, I need a lot more proof than that."

"I understand, but if you do need to talk then you are always welcome to talk to me, if you feel like you have no one else to talk to. Now, I think we will end this lesson short, but I will give you some extra work so you can catch up on what we didn't get to cover today," she quickly added this last part when she saw the dismayed look on Hermione's face.

Hermione sighed and packed her things up. Thanking her professor she collected the assigned work and made her way down to her chambers, noticing as she passed his office, Severus was inside there once more.

She was finishing her transfiguration essay when Severus finally returned to their rooms that night. She noticed how exhausted he looked, but she didn't let it concern her. If he wanted to wear himself out, let him! She turned her attention back to her essay and she couldn't help but flinch when Severus bent down and kissed her cheek. He looked at her, a slight confused expression gracing his face but she pretended not to notice as she willed herself to keep her eyes focused on her work.

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to ignore him forever and watched him make his way to the bathroom. How was she going to bring this up? She'd never confronted him like this before and honestly, she was scared - Gryffindor or not!

Severus came out the bathroom, freshly showered and entered the sitting room to find Hermione curled up on the couch, reading. He knew she was angry with him, but he didn't know what. He sat down in a chair, opposite her and spoke.

"Ok, Hermione. What is the matter?"

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"We both know perfectly well that it is something, now tell me."

Hermione snapped her book shut, looking at Severus. "Ok fine, it _is_ something. It's you! I haven't seen you properly since last week because you have been hiding away in your office, that's what!"

He looked slightly embarrassed for a moment before replying, "I realise that I have been spending a lot of time in there but there is a perfectly decent explanation for that."

Hermione snapped, a perfectly good reason?! "Would that 'perfectly good reason' have anything to do with that woman I saw last night?"

"What? No! Hermione what are you talking about?"

"I saw a woman leave your office last night! I came down to tell you I had made my decision and I wanted to talk to you about it! But then I saw her leaving and decided not to."

Severus closed his eyes. "That really isn't what you think."

"Oh really? What was it then?"

"That woman was my cousin. And before you say anything else, no, absolutely nothing went on, except for talk. I needed advice on something I'm working on and she is, like me, an expert in potions, but I wanted another experts opinion as I have been getting no where in my research."

Ok, whatever Hermione had expected, that was not it. She stared at Severus for a long while before replying.

"But I thought you had no family."

"Of course I do. The reason why you haven't met them is because they are not nice people. They are purebloods and they are set in their ways. I know if they met you they would treat you the same way Draco Malfoy treats you and I don't want to see you upset - especially by people I call family."

"Oh…but I'm still angry with you for being away so much. What is it that you're working on that you are spending so much time away from me? You do realise why I thought what I did, don't you?"

Severus once again looked shamed and nodded, "Yes, I realise how it must have seemed to you now. But you must know I would never do that to you. Why would I jeopardize the one thing that has made me happier than I've ever been in my life?"

Hermione had the grace to blush and she looked down, annoyed with herself for overreacting. She looked up and offered him a shy smile before saying, "Can we just assume I acted the way I did because of hormones?"

Severus allowed himself to smile. "I think I will allow that…just this once," he became stern again when he added, "but you should know I would never do that to you. You know how I feel and I'm hoping you feel the same."

She grabbed his hand. "Of course I do. And I'm sorry I didn't trust you…although in my defence, you did act rather rashly the other day."

"Ok, fine, we both overreacted! Lets not speak of it again."

"Deal."

Severus pulled Hermione over to him and held her, trying to reassure her that he still wanted her. He rubbed a hand over her stomach, enjoying the feel of the bump that seemed to have gotten bigger the last time he saw her.

At nearly five months it had become more difficult to hide the pregnancy. It was almost half term and at the end of November Hermione would be on a break from her actual lessons until after she has had the baby. But that wouldn't stop her from working - Severus knew that much! Though he supposed if she didn't overdo it, she would be ok, considering she didn't stress herself out.

"Severus?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"Come to bed."

"That's the best thing you've said all night," Severus grinned and allowed her to lead him to their room.

**Yay, another one done:D I reached my end of the bargain, now all you guys have to do is click that button down there next to review! DO IT, DO IT NOW!!! And I will shower you with cool Severus dolls…called Little Sev, who has a pull string complete with several sarcastic phrases :D Thanks for reading everyone! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Woah, sorry about the delay guys! I had no idea I'd left it that long! But anyway, thanks for the reviews - I'm quite surprised I haven't been flamed yet! Lol, touch wood:s **

**Chapter 26**

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. It had been an exhausting week. Half term had finally arrived and for once in Hermione's life, she was actually glad of the break. With her pregnancy came tiredness and all she wanted to do lately was just sleep and eat. Severus had to literally drag her out of bed the other day because she just couldn't get up. She thanked him by turning off the hot water while he was in the shower.

She had finally told him of her decision and she was asked many times by both Severus and the headmaster if she was completely sure. She had lost count of the amount of times she had to reassure them both that it was what she thought was best. Going into hiding, even with Severus could be just as dangerous - what if Voldemort did something to her parents to try and force her to come out of hiding?

Besides, she didn't want to sit around like a coward while her friends fought Voldemort - she did it once and she would do it again and this time she would make sure _everyone_ was safe. Madame Pomphrey and Ginny could look after her child in the infirmary and she would get Dumbledore to set wards around it again. But this time, she would make sure they wouldn't be able to get out either, until the school was completely free of Death Eaters - she was taking no chances this time!

She finally made it to her chambers. She put her book bag down by the coat rack and sat down on the couch. She noticed a letter sitting on the coffee table addressed to her. There was a brown owl next to it so she assumed it wasn't from Harry. Surprisingly, when she opened it, she saw it was from Ron.

It was very vague, though he did say he was rather busy, having to work as well as train because he needed the extra money. She frowned slightly. It was understandable that he hadn't mentioned that he had a job to Harry, as Ron has always been embarrassed about his families lack of money. But surely he knew Harry would understand? Whatever the reason Ron didn't speak to Harry about it, Hermione didn't dwell on it as she quickly wrote a reply.

It wasn't until she sat back down when she sensed that she wasn't alone in the room. She quickly pulled out her wand and stood back up.

"Show yourself."

She nearly dropped her wand in shock when she saw Draco Malfoy step out of a dark corner on the far end of the room.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Well, I did come here to see my godfather, Granger, but I was hoping he would have got here before you," he sneered at her.

"Well as you can see, he isn't here, so you can leave," Hermione shot back at him, her wand still pointed at him. "And if you had only came down here to see Severus, why did you hide when I came in?"

Draco merely shrugged. "Well what exactly would you have done if you walked in here and found me lounging on the couch?"

"I don't believe you. If you thought Severus would have been here before me, you would not have hid. You know what I think? I think you were snooping around in here. Am I right?"

Draco seemed to take a step back, "No, I wasn't. I told you why I'm here and if you don't believe me, that's your problem. And anyway, if I was looking for something, I could have stunned you and kept looking."

Hermione thought about that one. It was true, he could have done, but he didn't. "Okay, so tell me, what are you doing here then?"

"I _told _you, I need to talk to my godfather about something important."

"Well, you will have to go look for him then because as you can clearly see, he isn't here." Hermione's arm was starting to ache slightly and she silently begged him to go.

"Look, I have to wait here, if I don't, I don't think I'll be able to come back again. I need to do this now, while I'm still here."

"Yes, but I don't trust you Malfoy. I don't want you here, in fact I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Draco seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself and when he finally looked up, he had a defeated look about him, which shocked Hermione.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm here to talk to Severus - that is not a lie. I just didn't want to tell you the reason why because the way I see it, this will only concern me, Severus and the headmaster. But, since you have to poke your nose into everyone's business, I suppose I have no choice."

He looked at Hermione, who motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath before continuing and Hermione noticed that he looked a lot more pale than usual.

"As you probably know, I have joined the side of the Dark Lord. But, it wasn't my decision, it was my fathers. He wanted me to join up as a way of him proving his loyalty to that madman. But it's not what I want - I hate it! I hate what he makes me do and what he makes me watch…it's disgusting! I came here to ask Severus to help me. I want to go over to the other side.," Draco finished the last part in a barely audible whisper.

Hermione stared at him, completely at a loss what to say. Was he lying? If so, he must be an amazing actor! She was, however, saved from answering because at that moment Severus walked in.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene before him. Hermione was still stood there, wand pointed at his godson. He also took in the appearance of Draco and noticing how pale he looked, he assumed Hermione had scared him with the threat of a particularly nasty hex.

"What _is_ going on here?" He glared down at the both of them and Hermione hastily lowered her wand.

"I found him hiding in here. He said he came here to talk to you, but I didn't believe him. I'll leave you to it." She quickly gathered her bag and made her way to the library, checking she still had the disillusionment charm fixed on her large stomach.

But she never made it to the library as she bumped into Ginny, who was making her way up to the common room. She decided to spend some time with her instead, as she hadn't seen her since the previous week. Honestly, Hermione was glad she saw Ginny as she didn't really have any work. She just wanted to escape from Severus and Draco.

However, Hermione decided not to tell Ginny about what had transpired between Malfoy and herself. Instead she sat and discussed the child growing inside her.

"How come you don't look pregnant? You said you're five months and yet you still look tiny!"

"It's just a disillusionment charm, so none of the students can see it. Here," Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and placed it on her stomach. She laughed at the younger girls reaction.

"Bloody hell, that's so strange! I can feel it, but I can't see it. It feels huge!"

Hermione placed her own hand on her stomach and smiled. "That's because it is…well it's normal size for five months, according to Madame Pomphrey."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Well, since we know it's a girl, it's been easier to discuss names. We both like the name Artemis."

"Oh, that's lovely. It sounds like a good strong name."

"Yes, I think that's why we both like it so much."

"With both yours and Professor Snape's intelligence, your daughter is bound to be very bright."

Hermione smiled, "I just hope she doesn't get his nose! Or my hair!"

Ginny laughed with her. "I'm sure she will be lovely no matter how she looks."

They talked for a while longer before Hermione decided it would be safe to venture back down to the dungeons. She was relieved to find she was right, since Draco was no where to be found and Severus was sitting at the table marking essays.

"So what exactly happened before…or do I want to know?"

Severus put his quill down and swept a hand over his face in a tired gesture.

"It seems Draco really does want to change sides. Albus and I questioned him. We even delved into his mind…nothing. I even thought about using veritaserum, but Albus though it to be unnecessary - for now anyway."

Hermione placed herself onto his lap. "But he just seemed like he was up to something. I mean, why hide like that?"

"Because he still sees you as an enemy. An enemy he wouldn't like to cross - knowing how hard you can hit a guy."

That memory made her shift nervously. She didn't realise he knew about that and she replied with a small, "Oh."

Severus smiled down at the witch in his arms. "Well, it has been a long day for you. You should get some sleep. I am staying up a while longer as I still have some work to do."

Hermione, too tired to argue, merely nodded and made her way to their bedroom. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. She didn't hear Severus leave their chambers.

**Ooh, Malfoy has changed sides:o And where has Severus gone? And YES I have a name for the baby :D Let me know what you think and leave a nice review :D Thanks for reading people!**


End file.
